Be Strong
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Yugi's being abused by his family, can anyone save him?
1. Default Chapter

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Notes: Um....I have written a few of these...and you all seemed to like them so I decided to write another one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Jogging home from school wasn't what he had planned to do this Friday afternoon. Yugi Motou was jogging because he had to be home before his mother got home at 5:30. This didn't look like it was going to be a problem, Yugi checked his watch, 4:45, he was going to make it.  
  
He wouldn't have been late if he would have gotten some sleep last night. He happened to be in too much pain though. So...without really wanting to he had fallen asleep in his last class. The teacher let it slide...after yelling at him a whole lot. Then when Yugi got out side of the school the local bully was there to give him his Friday beating, which was always worse then the others because it had to last him the whole weekend. His arm was throbbing in pain; he would have to take care of that before his mother got home. Then as he jogged home, it started to rain.  
  
Yugi rounded the corner to his house and stopped in pure fear. There was a car in his driveway; it was his mother's car.  
  
This was bad, very bad, this could only mean one thing, his mother had been fired again. Yugi quietly crept into the house and almost made it up the stairs. Just as he was getting to the top a hand grabbed his ankle.  
  
"Ah," Yugi screamed in surprise as he was thrown down the stairs he had just climbed.  
  
"You stupid son of a fucking bitch, it's all your fucking fault you ass, I am going to fucking kill you," she screamed as she continuously kicked the living shit out of Yugi. She continued to kick his mid section; it seemed that she wouldn't be satisfied until she heard a crack. Then she picked him up by his hair. "You little shit, why the hell are you late?" she yelled. Yugi could smell the alcohol on her breath.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything because he knew, from experience, that if he answered her it would only be worse. She then threw him on the stairs, smashing his bad shoulder against the stairs. Yugi screamed out in pain, it hurt so much. He rolled down the stairs and laid at the bottom, shaking from the cold clothes he was wearing and bleeding all over. Yugi's mother then grabbed her coat and ran out the door and drove away.  
  
Yugi laid there for a long time until he could gather enough strength to crawl up the stairs and into the attic that his parent's let him sleep in. When he made it up there Yugi was too weak to get to the first aid kit so he just lay on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. He weakly picked up a loose floor board and pulled out a box. He smiled weakly at it; it was a gift from his grandfather before he pasted away.  
  
Yugi opened it, there was only three pieces left before he finished the puzzle. He had almost finished it last night but his father had come home mad so he had to quickly put it away. Yugi smiled as he slipped the pieces in with ease, then the last one came.  
  
Yugi painfully climbed up onto the futon his parent's called a suitable bed and triumphantly placed the last piece in. As soon as he did he felt a warm heat radiating from the puzzle. It scared Yugi so he dropped it on the bed and painfully backed away.  
  
The puzzle started to glow with an intensely bright light; it was so bright that Yugi had to shield his eyes. When the light died down Yugi opened his eyes to see a boy started there. He was taller then Yugi but other then his deep crimson eyes he looked like a twin.  
  
Yugi backed away from the boy so far he fell right off the futon and landed painfully on his shoulder. The searing hot pain went up his arm and made the small boy cry out in pain tears flowing down his checks. "P-p-p-please, d-don't h-h-hurt me," Yugi pleaded.  
  
The older boy took a step forward and Yugi whimpered and retracted into a small ball. "Stop this right now, and tell me your name boy," the voice commanded. Yugi was too scared to however and just started crying more.  
  
The boy blew out a breath, "My name is Yami, now will you...please...tell me your name?" Yami asked. Yugi continued to cry, sobs racked his small form.  
  
Yami, now really knowing what to do, knelt down next to Yugi and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. It was then that Yami learned of Yugi's injuries.  
  
"My Ra boy, what happened to you?" Yami asked, the boy was beaten badly.  
  
Yugi was quiet and didn't answer him; he just latched onto the older boy, ignoring his injuries, and started to sob his eyes out.  
  
"I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, please let me see you, I need to do something about those injuries," Yami said softly. Yugi didn't say anything, nor did he open up to the boy, but he did point to the first aid kit in the corner of the room. Yami went quick to get it and returned to Yugi's side.  
  
"I have to move you, onto the...um....bed," Yami said looking over to the boy's unacceptable bed. Yami rid the futon of the blood soaked sheets and carefully lifted Yugi onto it as painlessly as he could.  
  
Yugi whimpered in pain and shut his eyes tight. Yami looked Yugi over, he was in bad shape, his breathing came out in ragged gasps and his arm was dislocated, that would have to be put back in.  
  
As Yami went to put his hand on Yugi's shoulder the boy curled up again. "Damnit stop that, I have to help you," Yami screamed. Yugi started to freak out then, he started to kick and thrash and cry a lot. Yami didn't know what to do, not having any other option he gathered the boy, being careful of his shoulder, in his arms and started to rock the boy whispering nice words to him.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, calm down, that's a good boy, now what's your name?" Yami asked, the boy was still crying slightly in his already soaked shirt.  
  
"Yugi," the boy said softly.  
  
"Good, now that wasn't too hard, now please let me help, I promise the pain will go away soon," Yami said and smiled as soon as he felt the boy nod. Yami placed him back on the bed.  
  
Yami grasped his shoulder lightly and after whispering an apology he pulled the arm out and pushed it back into the right position. Yugi screamed bloody murder and didn't calm down until the pain started to seep away slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't want to do that but it was dislocated," Yami said stroking his hair slightly. "Are you okay now?" Yami asked, Yugi nodded slightly, Yami didn't want to hurt him so he was going to trust him.  
  
Yami placed comforting hands on Yugi's hand and slowly lifted his shirt off his shaking form. Yami's hands went over Yugi's chest area. He was looking for soft spots in the rib cage.  
  
"Y-Yami, it hurts" Yugi said, he was scared, but for some reason he trusted Yami.  
  
"I know Yugi, just calm down, I don't think they're broken but it's bruised badly, I'm going to wrap it," Yami said, Yugi had tears flowing down his checks.  
  
Yami slowly wrapped it around his mid section until Yami thought it was sufficient. Then he gathered the small boy in his arms and laid down with him.  
  
"Yugi, please calm down, go to sleep. I am going back into the puzzle, call me if you need me," Yami said, soon he was gone.  
  
Yugi snuggled under the blankets, he smiled sort of, God gad sent him a friend, sent him some hope. Soon Yugi had fallen asleep, this was one time he wasn't afraid.  
  
Around nine, nine thirty, Yugi was woken with a loud bang; someone had slammed the front door. His father was home, Yugi all of a sudden started shaking again, and he was in so much trouble.  
  
"Brat, you better get your sorry ass down here now, you don't want me to come up and get you, then you will wish you died," He screamed up the stairs.  
  
"Coming Sir," Yugi said weakly as he made his way down the stairs, using the wall and railing at support.  
  
//Yugi what are you doing out of bed?// Yami asked him. //You should go back to bed and rest//  
  
Yugi jumped and almost went head first down the stairs. /Great now I'm going crazy/ he thought.  
  
//No my little aibou, it's me, Yami, we have a telepathic link between the two of us// Yami told him. Yugi let out a breath, now to go see how bad his father was going to kill him for his mother being fired.  
  
His Father, Takahiro, had lost his job a long time ago and was using Yugi's mother, Shiko's paycheck to pay for all the drink he got at the bar. Now that Shiko was fired he wouldn't have anymore money to waste.  
  
As soon as Yugi set his foot on the ground there was a punch to his stomach. Yugi cried out in pain. Between the already bruised ribs, and the punch he was just given, Yugi was in a whole new world of pain.  
  
"And you thought that I would just let you go, after you went and ruined my good time, damn boy, you are so fucking dead!" At this Takahiko took a piece of broken glass that was on the ground and came forward towards Yugi.  
  
//Yugi, let me out, I will stop this right now// Yami screamed in their mind.  
  
/No Yami, he will hurt you, stay there, stay safe/ Yugi relayed back. Yami didn't want to here it, he had to get out of there, he had to help his light. When he went to separate bodies with Yugi he could feel a strong force keeping him in his soul room, out of harms way. "Damnit Yugi, I just want to help you," Yami screamed in frustration.  
  
Takahiro brought the knife down on Yugi's arm and cut into it and laughed as the blood ran down Yugi's arm and onto his own.  
  
"You will pay later when I return," Takahiro said, and with that he was gone.  
  
As soon as the older man left through the door, Yami was out of the soul room in a second.  
  
"God Yugi, why wouldn't you let me help you, oh brother, we have to stop the bleeding, let's get you back to your room," Yami said, he then lifted Yugi softly into his arms and ran up the stairs to Yugi's attic room.  
  
When they got their Yami was quick to get the med-kit and wrap up Yugi's bleeding arm. Yugi was crying again, Yami was sure it was because all the pain he was going through hurt.  
  
"Yugi, by Ra, why didn't you let me help you?" Yami asked as he pulled the covers up and brushed Yugi's hair off his face.  
  
"I wanted you to stay safe, away from my father," Yugi said.  
  
"Your father, what kind of inhuman person is he, to do that to his own son is unheard of!" Yami exclaimed, but when he looked down Yugi was already fast asleep.  
  
"Sleep well, my Hikari," Yami said as he disappeared into the puzzle again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter one, Happy Easter, or Passover if you celebrate that. 


	2. Who are they?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it!  
  
Note: I had to change it, there has been a lot going on in my life and my mind has been without me so I didn't like the fact that I was writing without my mind in it. So I changed the first chapter and killed the other chapter. Sorry if you guys liked it but I had to go, I am still going to use that way to get them to meet each other but it all seemed to messy to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Yugi woke up and moaned, he was in a lot of pain this morning. "Owwww," Yugi moaned, it hurt to move, to breathe, to do anything.  
  
All of a sudden he felt a hand on his arm; he opened his eyes slightly to see Yami looking over him.  
  
"How do you feel aibou?" Yami asked, he could see Yugi wasn't feeling great and he could feel a fever coming on.  
  
"Sick, t-tired, a-and w-w-weak," Yugi stuttered. Yami placed a cold hand on his forehead and shook his head.  
  
"Use a t-thermometer, h-hands a-a-aren't a-a-a-accurate," Yugi informed Yami.  
  
"Yugi, there is no reason to fear me," Yami said assuring the small frightened boy. He could tell by the stuttering that Yugi had been abused a lot. "And I don't know what a thermometer is," Yami said, this time more embarrassed.  
  
"In t-t-the bathroom d-d-down the stairs, m-my parents should be g-g-gone by now, and t-t-t-they won't be back till Monday....so you should be s-s- safe leaving my room," Yugi said, Yami smiled, it wasn't like before, he gained some trust.  
  
Yami soon returned with about everything that must have been in the cabinet in his arms.  
  
"Y-Yami, what are y-you doing?" Yugi asked, it was amusing but Yugi was trying not to laugh at him, it was funny though, when Yami finally dropped everything on the floor Yugi burst into a fit of laughs. They hurt was it was just too funny.  
  
"I didn't know what would help with your pain, and you laugh at me?" Yami said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami," Yugi said, he smiled at Yami and said, "Just some Tylenol, that will be fine thank you," Yugi said, he didn't stutter once!  
  
Yami threw him the bottle and Yugi took some, then he pointed out the thermometer to Yami. Yami did as Yugi told him and Yugi read it when it came out. Yugi didn't looked pleased at what the stick said.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi, I'm sore whatever it is you will be fine," Yami said sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"I have a fever, about 101.5, it has to be lowered Yami," Yugi said.  
  
Yami nodded and laid Yugi down, "You rest, I will take care of you," Yami said leaving to get a wet washcloth, as he was leaving and Yugi was falling asleep he whispered, "I will take care of you forever."  
  
When Yugi woke up again he was feeling a whole lot better. He could tell Yami had gone back to his room inside the puzzle. Yugi got up on his feet and slowly made his way down the stairs. When he got down he went for the kitchen, as usual there was no food in the house anyway.  
  
Yugi sat down on the chair, he was tired as well already, and all he did was walk down the stairs. /Yami, are you sleeping?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//Well I WAS sleeping, but since I'm not now, what's up aibou?// Yami asked.  
  
/Sorry, I guess I am just lonely, it's not like I'm not use to it, but I mean if it wouldn't be to much trouble/ Yugi was rambling on and on and before he could finish his thought Yami was sitting next to him.  
  
"Okay, I'm out, what are you doing out of bed anyway?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was hungry, I haven't eaten in a while, and I spend all my time getting away from my m-m-mom and d-d-dad. I guess it's been a while since they have....well you know....and then both ran off drunk, normally they go in their rooms and wait till," Yugi was smiling but the tears were flowing freely.  
  
"Yugi," Yami said, he went over and embraced his little light. Yugi started to cry uncontrollably in Yami's arms, Yami just rubbed his back in little circles trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm worthless, I shouldn't be crying, I am so weak," Yugi sniffled. Yami looked at him in pure shock.  
  
"Did they tell you that, by Ra you're not weak Yugi, to stay here, to not run away, that is just showing how strong you are. Don't ever listen to what they tell you," Yami said as he gripped Yugi's body tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry, have I upset you, angered you, I'm sorry," Yugi started to apologize all over again.  
  
"Yugi, you are my little light, there is nothing wrong with you, don't EVER let anyone tell you that," Yami said, soon Yugi fell asleep, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
Yami, carried him back up the stairs and put him back to bed. "If you just let me Yugi, I could end all your pain, you have to get away from them," Yami said, then he went to take a walk, vent off some anger. (Man I know how that feels)  
  
Yami returned before Yugi woke up and returned to his soul room for some good rest.  
  
Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep, he was being chased by a huge monster. Yami was next to him, but he was hurt. There was another person, he had brown hair, he was holding a boy with black hair.  
  
There was more, Yugi couldn't really see them, one was a girl and the other was a boy.  
  
The girl was dead, Yugi was sure of it, the boy was crying that she was dead. There was a monster coming up behind the boy, it was going to kill him.  
  
"NO," Yugi called out, in his dream, and in reality.  
  
Yugi woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face. Yami was quick to be at his side, though he looked half asleep.  
  
"Yugi what, why did you scream?" Yami asked he was frightened Yugi's scream had woken him with a start, it was like Yugi was dying.  
  
"I-it was an h-horrible dream, they d-died Yami, d-d-dead," Yugi was shaking, the dream really had him worked up.  
  
"Shhh, Yugi who died, who was it?" Yami asked soothingly.  
  
"I don't k-know, I have n-never met them before," Yugi said, the visions kept playing in his mind, the girl, dead, Yami hurt, it was horrible.  
  
It all came down on him and he collapsed. Yami was quick to catch him. He checked to see that Yugi was breathing and that he had a steady pulse. When he found everything in order he settled to just watch him sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long, um...I hope you like it. 


	3. Friends?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, but if I ever do you will know about it and won't have to read this!  
  
Notes: Um...I hope it ends up well...in the end, I'm not sure how this is going to end though; normally I do so this worries me a bit. Thank you to all that reviewed:  
  
NemesisMuse: I hope you continue to like the chapters as well!  
  
Jadesaber: Well, unfortunately I can't tell you how, and if Yugi is going to get away with. When, or if he does, than you will find out then about where Yugi will go. Can't give away the whole story can I?  
  
Wolfspeaker: Thanks, I hope you continue to read.  
  
Kari: Thanks, I think, I didn't like the way it was going and my mind had been elsewhere when I was writing those chapter so after reading them over I changed it. I'm glad you liked my other story as well!  
  
Meroko: I am so happy you like my stories so much, you are by far my most loyal reviewer, and when you do review I am always happy to read them! I hope you continue to like this story as much as you did the others.  
  
None: Well, I see the secretive type, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Daughterofdeath: Coming up!  
  
I try to read each and every one of your reviews and I hope this feedback shows how much I care about what others think. (Wow that sounded cheesy) Well anyways here comes the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up again Sunday morning because of the sun rays that were dancing in front of his face. The first thing he noticed was the pain, though he had gotten quite use to that. The next thing that was brought to his attention was the head that rested on the side of his bed. Yugi looked down to see Yami sleeping on the side of the bed.  
  
Yugi smiled, Yami had fallen asleep watching over him. Yugi painfully made his way to his feet and down the stairs. As much as his chest hurt, his stomach hurt more.  
  
Yugi searched through the whole kitchen and finally found one piece of bread that wasn't too moldy.  
  
His mother never shopped so it was Yugi's job to feed himself, he had a small stash of money that he had saved from the money his grandfather had given him for every birthday.  
  
Yugi's mind went to Yami, it wouldn't be right for Yugi to eat and not give anything to Yami. Carefully, Yugi broke the bread in half and toasted it. Then he went upstairs to wake the darkness sleeping soundly on his bed.  
  
When Yugi got up back to his room Yami was already woken up and was sitting peacefully on Yugi's bed. When Yugi opened the door Yami's head shot up.  
  
"It's just me Yami, I brought breakfast," Yugi said showing the meager piece of bread he had salvaged.  
  
"You should eat Yugi, I do not require food to get energy, I can get it from the puzzle," Yami said, he watched and Yugi savored the bread as if it had been a long time since he last ate, which in Yugi's case, might be true.  
  
Yugi didn't even finish the bread but claimed to be full. "Yugi, you are too thin you need to eat more," Yami urged.  
  
"I am full MOM," Yugi said, he smiled and laughed slightly at the look on Yami's face when Yugi had called him 'mom'.  
  
"I am not a female," Yami said astonished.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Yami, I meant that you were acting like a mom, well like a normal mom, not like mine," Yugi said, the last part coming out quietly.  
  
Yami gathered Yugi in a warm embrace and then said, with his own smile, "Well I think SOMEONE needs a bath!"  
  
Yugi smiled and ran off to the bathroom. Yugi laughed at him and laid back on Yugi's futon. It was bare, having thrown the bloody sheets away. Yami decided to do some house hunting and find some blankets for the small boy.  
  
Yami hadn't told Yugi but last night, the reason he hadn't gone back to his nice warm soul room was the fact that Yugi was shaking out of the sheer cold.  
  
Yami was a bit successful and came back with one fluffy blanket. He returned at about the same time as Yugi, who was clothed in only a towel.  
  
Yugi got dressed and Yami went back into his soul room, he was a bit tired. After Yugi had gotten dressed he decided a nap would be a good idea. He was tired because last night the dream haunted him all threw the night and made his sleep very light.  
  
Yugi slept through the night and to the next morning when he woke with a start.  
  
"Oh dear, school," Yugi said as he jumped out of bed, knocking the puzzle of the night table and onto the ground. He picked it up in haste and threw it around his neck. Soon Yugi was faced with a rather displeased Yami.  
  
"Well, where's the fire, I was having a nice dream of murdering your parents and boom I am thrown onto the ceiling in my soul room!" Yami said exasperated.  
  
"Sorry Yami, it's just that I forgot to set my alarm and if I don't hurry then I am going to be late for school!" Yugi said as he threw on his school uniform and grabbed his bag. Before Yami could come back with a remark Yugi was gone, out the door and around the corner.  
  
Yami quickly went to his soul room before he would have been out of reach. Yami, though he would never say it, was rather interested in what Yugi was so wound up about.  
  
Yugi got to his seat just in time for the bell to ring. As soon as he did the class started. The first three periods of the day went fast but then it was time for history. It wasn't that Yugi wasn't good at it; the thing was...the teacher hated him. Yugi didn't know why, he thought he had been respectful enough, but the teacher hated him. So what if he corrected him once or twice, he was wrong!  
  
He opened his text book to the assigned pages and the picture on the first page was one of the great pyramids in Egypt. (Yugi doesn't know that Yami was a pharaoh!)  
  
"Yugi Motou, read the first page," Mr. Gavalas commanded. (That's the name of MY global history teacher, but he likes me I got a 94 in his class!)  
  
"Yes sir," Yugi cleared his throat, "The Valley of the kings has seen more then it's share of visitors. For thousands of years, travelers, warriors, and more recently, archaeologists have descended on this area on the outskirts of what is now Luxor to marvel at the magnificence of Ancient Egypt," Yugi read in a clear voice.  
  
//Lies, all lies, they left out the tomb robbers who where after money// Yami's voice rang inside his head. Yugi jumped, he hadn't expected Yami to come in the middle of class.  
  
"Is there something wrong with you now Mr. Motou?" Mr. Gavalas asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"N-no sir," Yugi stuttered.  
  
//I thought we were over that// Yami's voice called out again.  
  
/I'm sorry but when I get nervous I tend to do that, I can't help it, he makes me nervous!/ Yugi called out to the spirit. /Hey, how did you know about the ancient Egypt stuff?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//Well naturally I would know. First of all I was born in Egypt, and lived there all my life. Second of all I was pharaoh and a VERY young age// Yami relied; Yugi could feel the smirk through the bond.  
  
When Yugi zoned back into the real world he noticed the teacher looking into his eyes. "Um...y-yes s-s-sir?" Yugi said unsure of what he had done now.  
  
"Where have you been, daydreaming? Seriously I suspected more from you, since you are back now, would you like to pick up where Joey Wheeler left off?" he asked. Yugi looked around the class, they had been reading?  
  
The boy that sat behind Yugi tapped him on the back and whispered a sentence; Yugi quickly found that in the book and started to read. Mr. Gavalas didn't like that Yugi hadn't been humiliated and didn't say anything for the rest of the period.  
  
When the bell rang Yugi was more then happy to bolt out of class, he waited outside the door for the boy with blond hair and honey eyes, which helped him to come out so he could thank him.  
  
Soon he did, Yugi placed a hand on his arm to grab his attention. "Hi, I'm Y-Yugi I j-j-just wanted t-to thank y-you," Yugi said, that had been harder then he had thought.  
  
"Hey no prob, that guy rags on ya all the time. Joey Wheeler, what's ya next class?" he asked. Yugi smiled, another friend, God was smiling on him for once.  
  
"Biology, t-t-then l-lunch," Yugi said. He smiled weakly as Joey nodded.  
  
"Me too, but hey, why haven't I seen ya before, and what's with the stuttering?" he asked.  
  
"I c-can't help i-it," Yugi said, he hoped he hadn't upset his newest friend. They walked to Biology together and then to lunch. Yugi went and took his normal spot outside under a nice big tree.  
  
Soon he saw Joey coming over with another person, this one was of the female race, she had brown hair and she was smiling at Yugi.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tea, nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand. Yugi quickly stood and shook it.  
  
"Y-Yugi Motou," he managed out.  
  
They ate lunch together though Yugi didn't talk much.  
  
//They seem nice Yugi// Yami said, Yugi leaned against the tree and smiled.  
  
/Yea, you know, I think your good luck, you have brought my nothing but happiness/ Yugi informed the spirit.  
  
//Well, I'm glad to see you happy little one//Yami replied before Yugi was woken up by Tea.  
  
"Yugi are you still all there? I just asked you where you got all those bruises from, and especially that deep cut, it looks painful," she said.  
  
"Um....w-well, I s-s-seem to b-be the f-f-favorite p-punching b-b-bag for all the b-bullies," Yugi said quickly making up a lie.  
  
//Yugi you should tell them, if they are your friends then they will understand and possibly help you// Yami told him.  
  
/I'm just not ready yet/ Yugi replied softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
The passage Yugi read was actually from my text book. God I really need to just learn to wing it. I am really busy lately, I have softball for hours in the morning and then basketball at night, and this weekend I have a four game tournament too! I hope to get this updated, but it all depends on your reviews, make me proud! 


	4. cheating?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this  
  
Notes: Hey, I am glad you all liked it...now for the personals; if ya want to be in here...all ya have to do is REVIEW!  
  
Kay: I lot of people who LOVE to kill Yugi's parents...in fact I got a bow for Christmas...haven't used it yet but maybe I'll get them If I decided to I call for your help!  
  
Rox: Thank you so much for your complement, its stuff like your review that makes my feel better!  
  
Daughterofdeath: I plan on it!  
  
Kari: Yea, more of less, he sort of regressed when his parents started to beat him. Anyway the next chapter is coming up!  
  
NemesisMuse: It's coming hold on, not too much farther!  
  
Meroko: Anytime...after all you ARE the most loyal fan I have. I liked those parts too, it's sad that I make myself laugh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stayed with Joey and Tea almost the whole day. It would seem that they had a lot of classes together but they never noticed.  
  
While they were walking home from school Yugi stayed close to Joey, he was following them home though he lived the other way. It didn't matter to Yugi, he was just happy to have friends.  
  
Yugi had found out through out the day that Joey and Tea lived together with Joey's little sister. Both of their parents had been killed but Joey had somehow gotten a house and Tea, being one of his best friends stayed with them.  
  
Yugi had kept away from his history or anything about his family. Anytime a question came up about him he would turn it around to them. Tea seemed to love to talk so she sure as hell never noticed but Yugi was suspicious that Joey did.  
  
"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Yugi said as they turned to go to their house.  
  
"Bye Yug, see ya tomorrow," Joey said as he opened the door.  
  
"Yea Bye Yugi, do you want us to come around to your house," Tea started but then it dawned on her that they didn't know where he loved. "Um, where do you live Yugi?"  
  
"Um, no I'll j-just think I-I'll pick y-you up h-here no?" Yugi said as he ran off.  
  
"Well, that was a bit rude don't you think Joey?" Tea said, when she turned to see Joey's face he had a stern expression, like he was thinking. (Ah, run for your life!)  
  
"Joey, is something bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, ya know I do get in a lot a fights, and I do get the crap beaten' out of me an awful lot. I mean Yug did say he got beaten' up by the bullies....but I don't think he's tellin' us the whole truth ya know," Joey said.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi ran to get home, his parent's had to be home already and he had a feeling, the fact that liquor was hard to come by would make them rather irritable.  
  
Yugi got home and once again tried to get to his room quietly. He passed his parent's room only to hear moans coming from it. Yugi tried to block the sound out and ran to his room. Happy when he got there without any confrontation.  
  
Yami was soon out of the puzzle squatting next to Yugi. "Yugi, I'm sorry you had to hear that," Yami said quietly because he could feel Yugi trembling under Yami's comforting hand.  
  
"It wasn't that sounds Yami, it was the people," Yugi said burring his head into Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, Yugi's it's okay I know they have caused you a lot of pain," Yami said, then there was a slam of a door.  
  
"The reason I'm so upset is because....that wasn't my mom," Yugi said, as he finished there was a lot of screaming coming from the second floor.  
  
~*  
  
"You stupid fucker, how could you sheet on me. You are such a fucking son of a bitch. My God, and with that two bit whore! You can kiss my ass Takahiro," Shiko screamed.  
  
"Well, since I wasn't getting any from you bitch I had to look else where," Takahiro screamed, and then a slap was heard. After that there was a slam of a door, indicating that one of Yugi's parents had left.  
  
*~  
  
Yugi dried his tears and looked at Yami in a pleading way. "Get in the puzzle please Yami," Yugi said, he was on the verge of crying.  
  
"No Yugi, I can't let them hurt you like this," Yami said, Yugi started to cry.  
  
"Yami, please, I am begging you, please go back in, where it's safe," and with that Yugi pulled out a deadly weapon, his puppy dog eyes.  
  
Yami, as much as he didn't want to, disappeared into the puzzle without another word. Yugi took off the puzzle and hide it under the loose floorboard.  
  
As soon as he did the door burst open, there stood a very angry Takahiro.  
  
"D-d-d-dad I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-so-sorry," Yugi tried to apologize but the use of the word 'dad' seemed to infuriate him more.  
  
The first hit came to Yugi in the head making him instantly dizzy. The next came to his rib cage, which hurt a lot because of the bruise he still had there. Yugi gasped for air as it quickly left his small body.  
  
Yami watched this through his lights eyes; he tried to bust out, without Yugi's permission when he found it impossible. He wasn't on Yugi's body; the boy had taken the puzzle off!  
  
"Yugi, God, please hang on," Yami said, as a single tear fell down his face.  
  
Yugi felt more and more pain as the blows kept coming. Yugi suddenly got a sporadic idea to try and run. Unfortunately the floor wasn't going to allow it and as soon as Yugi's foot hit the ground the floor caved in and trapped his ankle.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain as the sharp edges of the wood dug into his skin drawing blood. Takahiro just continued to kick Yugi, no regret in his eyes.  
  
Finally Takahiro got tired of beating on his twelve year old son and left the room in rage. Most likely to go and get drunk.  
  
Yugi reached out and lifted the floorboard; he took the puzzle and placed it around his neck. His last act before he let the darkness overwhelm him.  
  
Yami flew out of the puzzle at lightning speed and to Yugi. "Oh Ra, Yugi, how could he do this to you?" Yami whispered to no one and he carefully untangled Yugi's bloody ankle from the floor. Then he lifted Yugi's small body onto his futon.  
  
Yami ran out of the room and was quick to return with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth.  
  
Yami went to quick work cleaning and dressing Yugi's injuries. It took him over an hour but it was worth the time.  
  
"Yami," Yugi's weak moan came out.  
  
"By Ra Yugi, why did you take off the puzzle I could have help you, saved you, something!" Yami said, there were tears in his eyes.  
  
Yugi reached up and brushed a tear off of Yami's face. "Don't cry for me Yami, please, I'm not worth it," Yugi said.  
  
"Don't say that Yugi, you are my world," Yami said.  
  
"Thanks Yami, especially for staying in the puzzle while, while that was going on," Yugi said.  
  
Yami didn't have anything to say as he watched Yugi go to sleep, he wasn't going to wake the boy, and he needed his sleep.  
  
The next morning was just as hectic. Yugi woke up a bit late and had to run to get to Joey's house, it hurt, his ankle but he did his best to get there on time. Amazingly they had waited but the both had a worried look on their faces as Yugi limped up to them to greet them.  
  
"Yug, what happened to your ankle?" Joey asked. Yugi noted he was having a really hard time hearing Joey but brushed it off.  
  
"Um, w-w-we-well I a-a-am really c-c-c-c-clumsy and I f-fell down a f-few stairs y-yes-yesterday," Yugi said, the pain was still their but the Motrin that eh took earlier was setting in.  
  
"Well, I'm happy about one thing; we have a hearing test today instead of History!" Tea said enthusiastically.  
  
"A w-what test?" Yugi said because he couldn't hear anything out of one ear. /Oh now, I think my dad really permanently hurt me, this time/ Yugi thought to himself, well he tried to.  
  
//What do you mean Yugi?// Yami asked.  
  
/I think I'm deaf in one ear it's no loss, I can read lips pretty well/ Yugi told his darker half as school came into view. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi isn't deaf completely, just in one ear so far. It will play a part later in the fic, just not yet. Please review! Until next time! 


	5. Collapsing?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, end of story  
  
Notes: Thanks for all of your support, and now for the personal authors notes:  
  
JadeSaber: They are going to have to find out soon....you will see, maybe in this chapter, but if not, then very, very soon!  
  
Yugi Moto: I'm glad you like it, you spelt cheating wrong though....you spelt it cheting. That's okay though, anyway mores coming up soon!  
  
Meroko: Once again, in the reviews and fateful as always. I really don't think I could make Yugi completely deaf...but it will play a part in the story, most definitely! I can't say much more, I can't give away the story can I?  
  
KaTyA: I may mind crush them, I may not. Maybe I'll ask Yami what he wants to do. Then again that might let a little more blood in my story that I wanted...we'll see.  
  
Wolfspeaker: I try to update as fast as I can, and this chapter is coming out because I am going to be at a basketball tournament this weekend and will have NO time to update. Wish me luck this weekend! I have a forty-five minute drive to New York Tech tomorrow, and then I am playing at St. Dominic's. Hope I do well, you do too right?  
  
Cloud-1-3-5: Trust me, I know how to touchier people, their deaths will be horrible!  
  
Rox: *looks around nervously* It's coming don't get upset!  
  
NemesisMuse: Coming, all in good time, I insure you they are coming in really soon. When exactly, is a mystery to not only you but me as well.  
  
I hope I answered all your questions, and now without any further delay, the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first few periods of the day went well. Yugi didn't fall asleep in any classes, nor did he have any contradictions from Yami in History. Lunch was, as always, uneventful. After all Yugi didn't waste his money on what the lunch people called eatable.  
  
Actually, the day went well, until the second to last period, gym. Today in gym they were running. Yugi along with Joey were almost done when Yugi felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He started to slow down and Joey noticed this.  
  
/Yami, it hurt, God, it hurts so much/ Yugi told his darker half.  
  
//Yugi, what's wrong, what hurts?// Yami asked. Yugi didn't have a reply as another fit of pain came over his body.  
  
"Yug, are ya okay?" Joey asked, he noticed that they had almost stopped running all together. As soon as the words left his mouth Yugi dropped to his knees and held his stomach as he let out a cry of pain. Joey ran to see what was wrong as did the teacher.  
  
"Yug, are ya okay, Yug talk ta me," Joey yelled, he could see the tears in Yugi's eyes, the pain was terrible.  
  
"Wheeler, get Motou down to the nurses office right away, something must be wrong with him," The teacher called. Joey nodded and carried Yugi away at lightning speed.  
  
Joey made it there in record tome but truly out of breath. "Can.......I get......some help....here?" he asked as he dropped to his knees in exhaustion.  
  
The nurse came running out and gasped as she saw the two boy's condition. It was obvious that Yugi was in a lot of pain. The nurse gave Joey the order to lay Yugi down and then get some water and lay down himself.  
  
Joey did as asked as laid down, but he did keep an eye out to see what was wrong with Yugi.  
  
It took the nurse a bit of time trying to coax Yugi out of his fetal position but when she did she was speechless.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, are you okay to run down to the cafeteria?" she asked, as she carefully placed her hand on Yugi's abdomen. Yugi cried out in pain, it hurt more then anything his father had ever done to him. When the nurse turned to see how Joey was doing he was on his feet waiting the order of what to get.  
  
"He is extremely emaciated, we need to get something into him, get some Jell-O, and applesauce as well as a bottle of spring water. Tell them the nurse sent you, go," She said. Joey was out before the 'g' ever left her lips.  
  
The nurse turned her head back to the boy in pain. "God what happened to you Mr. Motou?" she asked him. Yugi wanted to tell her he would be fine but all her could do was whimper in pain.  
  
Joey was soon back with the things she asked for. She nodded and told him to go and lay down again. Then she opened the bottle of water. "Mr. Motou, Yugi, please open your mouth, I am going to give you some water," Yugi did say anything but opened his mouth sort of.  
  
The nurse allowed a small amount of water to flow from the bottle into his mouth and watched him struggle to keep it down.  
  
"What did you have for lunch?" she asked him. Yugi shook his head. "And why didn't you eat lunch?" she asked, this was worrying her. Yugi didn't answer as he coughed up some of the water. The nurse then moved to the applesauce.  
  
Yugi kept very little of it down but she did get some of the food into him. Yugi then went to sleep.  
  
//Aibou, how are you, are you feeling any better?// Yami asked as Yugi slept.  
  
/A little better, I think I was just very hungry/ Yugi said sheepishly.  
  
//I told you that you should have eaten before school today. How much longer are you going to be here?// Yami asked.  
  
/Don't know, why?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//Because I want out, I can't very well come out here, what would the fussy lady thing?// Yami said with a bit of laughter in his voice.  
  
/Yea, I guess it would be a little hard to explain how a carbon copy of me showed up out of no where/ Yugi said.  
  
//Aibou, I think she is trying to wake you// Yami said. "Hmmm," Yugi moaned as he woke up.  
  
"Well Mr. Motou, you look better, I think. I called your house but no one was there, so how do you plan on getting home?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I was going to um....get a family friend to take me home, I'll meet him where I normally do," Yugi said getting up into a sitting position. The nurse took the fact that he didn't fall back down as a good thing.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Wheeler could you please walk with him, I gave you both permission to leave now," she said.  
  
Joey nodded and the two left the school.  
  
"So Yug, who's the friends, have I met dem before?" Joey asked.  
  
"No....um, I don't know if he will be able to..." But Yugi didn't finish his sentence because his knees fell under him and he hit the ground.  
  
Yami, before he could sue his common sense, was out holding his fallen light.  
  
"Holy shit, where da hell did ya comes from boy?" Joey asked. Yami pain him no regard, Yugi's help was in danger.  
  
"Damn," Yami cursed as hr tried to wake him again.  
  
"Hey, my house is really close, let's get him der," Joey said. Yami nodded and ran after Joey to his house, Yugi was in pain, and he could feel it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
I have to get out of here now! I have basketball like now so I have to get out of here. Leave me a nice review to make me happy, because there is a slight chance that we MIGHT loose! 


	6. From where?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own jack shit...hmmm...it's not on my to buy list either!  
  
Notes: Hmmm...sorry I have been rather busy, I have had a lot of softball games and this weekend I had a basketball tournament in Albany. We did okay...not as well as I would have liked. We did great on the first tournament we played in, we won all four games, but that was a level B tournament and this was an A so we only one two games. But it was really fun. As we were driving to the hotel the first day we pass a place with barb-wire all over the place and a sign that said "Watch out Electrical Fence in Use". So we were like, what the hell is that, then we drove a little father, our hotel was in view, and we could see a sign. This sign said, "Juvenile Delinquent Hall" We flipped out, our coach turned around and was like, "Okay, when we get into the hotel and checked in we are going to use the buddy system, NEVER go anywhere without someone else!" It was pretty funny because that night as we were trying to sleep we heard a huge bang that woke us all up. Next thing I knew we had the whole team in our room freaking out that we were all gonna die because someone had 'escaped'. I thought it was funny but evidentially they didn't but anyway, we did okay and that's all. So I think what you have been waiting for is coming up now:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey unlocked the door and let Yami carry Yugi into the house. Yami placed Yugi on the couch and brushed his hand over the boys head.  
  
"It's a bit hot but I think he is okay, his pain has died down a bit and what ever brought him down is slowly edging away," Yami said never taking his eyes of the sleeping boy.  
  
"Okay, hold the damn phone, who da hell is you?" Joey asked, sure he was glad Yugi was okay, but how did this guys show up out of thin air.  
  
Yami didn't pay any attention to Joey question as he brushed some of Yugi stray blond hair out of his feverish face.  
  
"Damn it I asked you a question, who da hall are ya?" Joey said a little louder this time.  
  
"When is Yugi's friend, Tina, or Tami, or whatever her name was coming home?" Yami asked ignoring Joey original question.  
  
"It's TEA, and she will be home soon, why do you care?" Joey asked, he was increasingly getting worried about this guy that was so close to Yugi.  
  
"Well, then instead of me having to repeat myself I can tell you when she is here as well," Yami said. Joey thought about it for a second but then gave in a decided that he was right.  
  
Ten minutes later Tea burst into the room. "Joseph Wheeler, where are you, you leave the school, I don't know, I get no note, I find out from the NURSE that you went home early!" she was on a rampage.  
  
She was, that is, until she saw Yugi on the couch looking rather pale, a boy that looked just like him but older, and Joey, fine but looking a bit ticked off.  
  
"What happened to Yugi...and who are you?" she asked pointing to Yami.  
  
"Well now that she is home why don't you both pull up a seat and I will tell you all about me and where I come from," Yami said and he took a comfortable position on the couch with Yugi head on his lap.  
  
"Okay, my name is Yami, and I come from this," Yami said holding up the puzzle he had around his neck. "Well, since that really must have not helped let me explain some more, I use to be a pharaoh, of ancient Egypt, and there was an evil thing called the shadow realm and it caused a lot of pain and loss of human souls. Now me, being pharaoh I had to be strong for my people and in the process of locking the shadow realm away I also locked myself into this puzzle," Yami said. Tea looked like she sort of understood it but Joey looked totally lost.  
  
"Okay," Yami blew out a breathe, "All you need to know is that I would put my life on the line to save Yugi's life," Yami said sincerely.  
  
"Man, why didn't ya say that in the beginning," Joey said.  
  
Yami smiled, it was weak but it was a smile. He looked back to the boy on his lap. "I should be bringing him home you know, wouldn't want his parent's to worry right?" Yami said as he picked Yugi up and headed for the door.  
  
"Okay Yami, see you...eventually, tell Yugi I hope he feels better," Tea said as he walked them to the sidewalk.  
  
Yami was rounding yet another corner trying to fine Yugi's house. To him they all looked the same to him!  
  
/Yami, I feel a lot better now/ Yugi said telepathically as he woke slowly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that aibou," Yami said as they continued to walk. As they were walking they heard a scream, and it wasn't a womanly scream it was a child.  
  
"Yami we have to go and help that person," Yugi said as he struggled in Yami's arms.  
  
"No, you are late enough, your parents will not be happy about that; we have to bring you home!" Yami said, his voice not wavering at all.  
  
"Yami, I don't care, they could be in trouble we need to help them. I know what it feels like, having no one there to help you when you really need it; you NEED to let me help them!" Yugi said, he almost screamed it at Yami. Yami realized that this was spoken from Yugi heart, and he couldn't change his decision to help these people.  
  
"Okay, but you are going to stay out of harms way and let me do the fighting," Yami said as he took off towards the scream. Yugi held tightly to Yami, he didn't want to show it but he was scared shitless. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short, but damn, I need sleep and this is as much as I could to in my time frame! 


	7. New Friends?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this  
  
Notes: Sorry for the delay and short chapters. I, as I have tried to stress in the past, am sooooooooooo busy. This is a little break I have right before mother's day...so I decided to write...be thankful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Yami got to the screams faster then he had thought he would have. He was a bit tired but mostly fine.  
  
"Yugi, stay here, in the shadows and don't show yourself until I am done fighting," Yami said as he set Yugi down in a shadowed part, Yugi didn't even have sight of the fight.  
  
Yami ran off and checked the situation. There were four guys, one boy in black being held by one of the guys, and another off to the side on the ground, most likely knocked out. First thing to do is to get the boy away from then, and then he could take care of them.  
  
Yami cracked his knuckles; he hoped he hadn't lost his fighting touch. He had to learn it incase he was unable to call upon the powers of the shadow realm to protect him.  
  
"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Yami called out making he presents known.  
  
"No, this one has a lot more value on its head," The guy holding the boy called out.  
  
He then tried to knock the boy out. Yami was too fast for him though; he got to him in a blink and knocked the guy in the stomach. Getting the wind knocked out of him made the man drop the boy and clutch him stomach.  
  
The boy with black hair and an orange bandanna ran off to the boy with brown hair and tired to wake him. Yami went to fighting the guys off.  
  
Yugi tried to do as Yami had asked and to stay out of sight but he just couldn't. He could here them fighting and all he wanted to do is cover his ears. It sounded so much like his parent's when they fought.  
  
Yugi inched into what he thought was out of sight, but it wasn't.  
  
Yami who had tired to keep him mind on the fight kept looking back to see if Yugi was okay. Unfortunately the ring leader saw how Yami attention was on Yugi and Yugi's on him, it didn't take them a while to figure out that if they took the small boy then the one that was un-ceremonially kicking their ass would have no choice then to forfeit.  
  
"Go get the kid, he looks weak," the leader whispered to one of his henchmen. He took off without Yami or Yugi noticing. Then the other two henchmen got Yami into a stronghold, one held and the other punched him in the stomach. Yami took the pain without a change in facial expression.  
  
Yugi had curled up into a little ball as soon as he saw the hit Yami. He closed his eyes and held his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound. He didn't even see the man coming or hear him.  
  
The guy grabbed Yugi, which wasn't hard, and pulled him out of the corner with his feet kicking.  
  
Yami saw this and he heart dropped. 'Yugi no, I told you to stay out of sight!' Yami mentally yelled. He knew these guys would kill both of them now; they had obviously ruined a very important plan.  
  
Yami's thoughts were unfortunately true as he saw the leader pull a knife from his shoe.  
  
On the side the little boy was shaking and calling his older brothers name. "Seto, wake up, the guys that saved us are about to get hurt, please Seto wake up!" The boy yelled.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto moaned as he came back to the world of the conscious.  
  
"Seto, you have to help them, the guys got a knife," Mokuba said as he helped him sit up. Seto shook his head and looked around sure enough one of the boys was already bleeding.  
  
Evidentially all of Yugi's struggling had made the man avoid a fatal blow. Seto quickly rose to his feet and knocked the guy with the knife out.  
  
With their leader off his feet the other dropped the two boys and ran. Yami quickly went over to Yugi who was holding his bleeding arm.  
  
Seto also went to se how he was along with Mokuba. "How can I thank you, my name is Seto Kaiba and this is my little brother Mokuba," Seto said shaking Yami's hand.  
  
"K-Kaiba, t-t-t-the owner o-of Kaiba c-c-c-corp." Yugi stuttered. Seto shook his head as he checked out Yugi's arm.  
  
"It's doesn't look to deep, if you just wrap it when you get home I think you will be fine," Seto told Yami. Yami's head shot up, damn they really had to get home, they were already late.  
  
Yugi tried to stand up but ended up falling back down. He was weak from not having much food in his body and now the loss of blood was getting to him.  
  
Yami knelt near Yugi and allowed the small boy to climb on. Then they took off towards their home.  
  
Now we all know Seto is a smart individual, he had gotten a good look at Yugi's arms and leg as well as his body. Seto just took Mokuba's hand and went home.  
  
Yami got Yugi home just in time to get Yugi in his room before his parent's noticed. He bandaged up his arm and let the boy sleep. He would get some food into him later.  
  
Back at the Kaiba mansion Seto was sitting down to relax. He clicked the stereo on and just let what ever song was on play out:  
  
"That young boy without a name In many ways I see his face In this city the kids my favorite And I see him see him, well I see him everyday"  
  
Seto went to change the station but something inside him stopped something about the two boys he had met earlier.  
  
"I see him run outside looking for a place to hide From his father, the kids half naked, and I say to myself Wow what's the matter here? I have heard the excuses everybody uses It's your kid, just do as you see fit But who gave you the right, to do this To your own flesh and blood"  
  
Seto's dropped the stereo remote, that boy, the cuts, the bruises, how thin he was, God that poor boy.  
  
"I have heard the excuses, everybody uses It's your kid, just do as you see fit But get this through that I don't approve What you do, to your own flesh and blood"  
  
It all snapped in Seto's mind, Yugi, the younger boy, he was abused by his parents. Seto frowned, he wanted to help the boy, and after all he had saved him and his brother. Seto thought about it, he didn't even know the kids names. If he ever saw then again he swore to help them if he ever saw them again.  
  
"Answer me, take your time What could be the awful crime? He could do, at so young an age If I'm the only witness to your madness Offer me some words to balance out What see and what I here Oh these cold, cruel things that you do I suppose you, because he belongs to you And instead love the feel of warmth You given him these cuts and sores That don't heal, with time or age,"  
  
Seto felt a hot tear roll down his check; this guy was going through living hell at his house while Seto and Mokuba had a whole mansion to themselves. He was going to do something even if it meant risking his own life.  
  
Yami had been watching Yugi sleep when he heard the thumping of the stairs. "Shit they are coming," Yami swore, he had to get Yugi out of their.  
  
Yugi slowly woke, he was still tired but there was some loud noise coming near him. As soon as it clicked in his mind that his parent's were coming.  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open with fear. He noticed Yami was their and he looked like he was going to fight.  
  
"Yami get into the puzzle now!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"NO Yugi, you are not going to take this anymore!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like. The song was called, "What's the matter here," and I think it's by Natalie Merchant and the 10,000 maniacs. I thought it fit in the story. That's not the whole song; I made it so that he was thinking while the song was going on in the background. Hope you liked, review! 


	8. Savior?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, end of this short story.  
  
Notes: Softball's over yea...I am so happy. Anyway this frees up my time a little but I have a lot to do with basketball still. I am going away to Connecticut next weekend and so I have to work hard to improve my skills.  
  
Last night I threw a surprise party for my friend and it was small but fin, there was about eight people their four girls and four boys. We decided after truth or dare and a few games of Twister with the lights on that we were going to try and play twister with the lights off. Now if you have ever done this where you play two girls and two boys you will find that you can get in some freaky positions. A personal favorite is when you have to have one foot on each side of the board and then bend down so your face is in someone's ass! It was fun anyway, when we turned on the lights we took pictures of the funky positions we got in. Anyway enough about the party, here comes the long awaited chapter:  
  
...wait there was a question someone asked. About Seto knowing who Yugi was, he did know him from school but had forgotten for a while in all that had happened. Then he remembered that he knew the boy from school. Now the real chapter coming up:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi you can not take this anymore it is killing you slowly!" Yami argued but he could tell that if Yugi started to cry he was going to loose this battle.  
  
"No Yami, you could get hurt and I would kill myself if anything happened to you, Yami you are my reason for taking these beatings, so you don't get hurt, please, just please go in the puzzle," Yugi said, he slowly had gotten softer and was crying at the end of his little speech.  
  
"Yugi..." But Yami didn't finish what he was going to say, the foot steps slowly got softer until the door belonging to the room below Yugi's was slammed and the sound of breathing slowly got softer. "They went to bed, they left you alone tonight!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good, now I am going to sleep. Sorry I got angry with you Yami, good night," Yugi said.  
  
Yami went to say goodnight to him as well but he was asleep before he could, the poor boy was exhausted. In the morning he was going to make sure Yugi kept some food down before he was allowed to go to school.  
  
In the morning Yami woke earlier then Yugi and quickly ran downstairs. He grabbed some thing that was called 'pudding' out of the magic cooler thing and brought it back to Yugi's room as the boy was waking up.  
  
"Good morning Yugi, how is your arm?" Yami asked as he walked over to check on it.  
  
"A little pain but not to bad, can you change the bandage?" Yugi asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Of course aibou, hold still," Yami changed the bandage and then offered Yugi the container of food.  
  
"I'm not hungry Yami," Yugi declined.  
  
"No, you are going to eat or I am not going to let you go to school," Yami said trying to be stern, it was hard when he little aibou looked to helpless lying in bed.  
  
But Yami, I really am not hungry why do I have to eat it?" Yugi asked, he was going to try the good old puppy-dog look.  
  
"Because Yugi, you collapsed in school yesterday because he didn't eat anything, I heard what the fussy lady said, you need to have some food in your body, now eat," Yami said sounding final, Yugi was about to use his secret weapon when Yami interjected and said, "And keep your puppy eyes to yourself!"  
  
Yugi looked defeated but eventually stomached some of the pudding. After that Yami allowed him to get dressed and went in the puzzle as he walked to school.  
  
As they walked they had a mental conversation.  
  
/Yami I still think you should come to school with me/ Yugi said.  
  
//I don't think so, there is no reason for me to learn things like you do// Yami said.  
  
/But wouldn't you like to know how to do stuff like read and write, I mean I know you know enough about Egyptian history/  
  
//Not the point aibou, there is no reason for me to join school this late in the game, you have been going almost your whole life//  
  
/I know Yami but I still think you should/ Yugi said, he was so wrapped up in this conversation that he didn't even noticed the car pull up beside him and the window roll down.  
  
//Yugi, not that I don't find this a very interesting argument but there is someone trying to get your attention// Yami said smirking mentally.  
  
Yugi looked over to see Seto's confused face looking out the window of the limousine.  
  
"Hey Yugi, you want a ride to school?" Seto asked.  
  
Yugi forced a smile; all of a sudden his vision swirled a little bit. He shook his head and it passed. "Um, actually I was going to my friend's house, I normally walk with them to school," Yugi said declining politely.  
  
"Fine then can I at least give you a ride there, I am very grateful for yesterday and I just want to help repay you," Seto said, he even smiled and that didn't happen much.  
  
"Okay, I guess I still am a bit weak from yesterday," Yugi said as he eased himself into the car being careful not to aggravate any of his closing wounds.  
  
"So where is your brother?" Seto asked Yugi, Yugi had to think about an answer to that one because he forgot that Seto was referring to Yami as his brother.  
  
"Oh, Yami, he doesn't go to school, he is home schooled, it's a bit funny I was trying to convince him right before I went to school today. Where is your brother?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, our school starts before the middle school so I have a driver being him to school the days that I actually go," Seto said.  
  
"Why don't you normally go to school?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well you see I do have a business to run so school doesn't fit its way into my busy schedule. When I don't go to school I am normally at work by the time Mokuba goes to school so he is use to having someone drop him off at school," Seto said.  
  
"Do you work a lot?" Yugi asked, he felt bad that Seto had to work. He knew about Seto's life, everyone did. Seto Kaiba was forced to take over his step-fathers company when he was only fourteen, he worked to keep the mansion that he lived in and to keep his brother happy.  
  
"Yes, and I don't have much time to spend with Mokuba, that's why I feel bad that our time together was ruined yesterday," Seto said.  
  
Yugi's mouth make the 'o' look, he did feel bad for Seto. Before they knew it they were at Joy's house. Yugi got out of the car and thanked Seto for the ride before knocking on Joey's door.  
  
Tea answered it, "Oh Yugi I am so glad to see you looking better, I'll go get Joey and then we can get going," Tea said, he disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared with a sleepy Joey at her side.  
  
"He slept late," Tea said simply as the three friends walked off to school together.  
  
Throughout the day Yugi had small dizzy spells but nothing to bad, never the less he was glad to go home at the end of the day and extra grateful that no bullied decided it was pay day. Little did Yugi know that Seto Kaiba paid off all the bullied before the end of the day so no one was going to pick on him for a while. When Yugi got home he went right to his room and fell on the bed. Yami materialized next to him quickly.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Yugi?" Yami asked he was a bit worried by his aibou's actions, especially how he declined to hang with his friends at the arcade earlier.  
  
"I have just been a little dizzy today and I thought I would go home and get a head start in my homework before mom and dad got home," Yugi said truthfully, he got out his bag and did his homework in silence.  
  
That night as Yami was in the puzzle and Yugi was getting ready for bed the door to Yugi's room slammed opened. Yugi had just enough time to throw the puzzle in his pillow case and out of sight.  
  
"You little ungrateful brat, you told someone, hoe could you!" His mother screamed her voice was going horse.  
  
"No, I didn't tell anyone I would never," Yugi cried, he in fact hadn't told anyone.  
  
She slapped him and watched him fall to the ground. As she repetitively kicked him as hard as she could in the chest she screamed, "I got a call today at home, it was on the message machine, it told me that I better stop abusing my child or the individual would call the police on me!" She was beyond angry.  
  
"I'm sorry someone must have found out, I swear I didn't tell anyone," Yugi cried out, he coughed up some blood.  
  
Inside the puzzle Yami was steaming, he was trying to get out of the puzzle but it wasn't on Yugi so he couldn't leave, why did Yugi take it off?  
  
Outside the house a young man was taking a walk, he didn't know what was going on in the house but a painful scream filled him in. Seto recognized that scream, this was Yugi's house. Seto was quick and precise with his movements. First he ordered a limo to the house for a quick get away and then called the house and had a bed waiting for and injured person as soon as he came in. He gave the maid orders to call the family doctor.  
  
Yugi screamed as she twisted his ankle around, it was most definitely broken. He wished for someone, just someone who cared enough to save him.  
  
Seto busted the door down and then ran towards the screamed. He ran into the attic and caught Yugi's mother's attention.  
  
He quickly knocked her unconscious and went to take Yugi out of the house. Yugi struggled towards the bed and grabbed the pillow case before he was rushed into a car and away from the hell hole he called home for the longest time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I really have to go, hope ya like it, don't forget to review! 


	9. save me, please?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...don't own this and if I read correctly it's not on my in the near future list.  
  
Notes: Softball's over, yea!!! We at least won our last game...I already told you this didn't I. Anyway, that puts a small dent in my life. I mean now I have more time for friends and family. But also now I am at off season basketball twice a week. I'm sure if you read "Will the pain ever go away?" you will see she is a bit of a slave driver...maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was very jumpy on the ride back to the mansion. He had the staff and doctors waiting when he literally jumped out of the car carrying the light as a feather Yugi with him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba what happened to him?" one of the doctors asked as the other two got to work on him.  
  
"That is for me to know and you not to worry about, you concentrate on him, not who did this," Seto said, he was rather snappy, as all people who are confused normally are. The doctor bowed and went into the room to help them with Yugi.  
  
Seto went to the kitchen and made himself a nice hot cup of coffee. He had a feeling that this was going to a very long night, he decided to fight the oncoming headache before it even started to bother him and he took some medicine.  
  
He was watching the news and drinking his coffee when the doctor from before came to see him.  
  
"Well how is the boy?" Seto asked jumping to his feet.  
  
"I must say when you brought him here the first thing that I wanted to do was bring him to the hospital. You told us that wasn't an option so we did our best. His ankle is swollen but luckily no permanent damage has been sustained. He had severe damage to his upper chest and rib cage. We were worried about the blood he had coughed up but he seems to be coughing dryly now. He will be in pain when he wakes up, so I would suggest pain killers, nothing to make him drowsy and wait at least six hours before trying to feed him anything," The doctor turned around and left with the other two doctors, they were talking about Yugi but Seto really wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Seto opened the door to the room Yugi was in, he had an IV on and some other things Seto didn't recognize from his medical training. The pillow case Yugi had grabbed was thrown to the floor. Seto decided to see what was in it.  
  
There was the usual pillow in there but also a gold object, a pyramid puzzle. Seto traced the edges with his fingers, it was a very nice piece of work but he felt something else about this puzzle, and this boy. They were connected somehow.  
  
Seto genially placed the rope around Yugi's neck and placed the heavy puzzle off to the side so it wouldn't bother his chest. As soon as his hands left the puzzle he turned and exited the room to make sure that the phone calls would be held and to tell the caller he was busy. The puzzle glowed and Yugi's older brother, Yami was what he was called, was standing next to Yugi with wet eyes.  
  
Seto re-entered the room to see Yugi's older brother next to him with such a defeated expression on his face.  
  
"Who, what, how?" Seto was more confused then ever, and he was a smart guy, things didn't normally confuse him. Hell he knew how to bring cards to life, you thin he would be able to figure out how this guy got into the room without tripping alarms and things like that, or how he even knew Yugi was hurt.  
  
Yami didn't answer him or did he even pay any attention to him, his eyes were on Yugi, how could he let this happen? He was supposed to protect Yugi, his job was to protect his light and he failed.  
  
Seto wanted to ask the boy again but he seemed really upset so he just settled for asking, "Do you want me to get the maids to set up another futon?"  
  
Yami shook his head, at least answering the guy this time.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Yami was hysterical, but not crying. Seto could tell that if this wasn't in fact his blood brother then he really cared for Yugi.  
  
"He will live, but be in pain when he wakes up," Seto said.  
  
"He is in pain now, why did he take off the puzzle?" Yami asked, as if Seto wasn't confused enough.  
  
"How do you know that?" Seto asked, he was curious about this boy, thing, human, maybe.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami said, like he just realized that he wasn't alone with Yugi.  
  
"I have been here the whole time, my name is Seto Kaiba. You helped save me and my little brother the other day," Seto said.  
  
"I didn't want to, I wanted to bring Yugi home, he wanted to save you," Yami informed the man.  
  
"Well, then I'm glad he did. Who are you, or better question, what are you?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yami," Yami said flatly.  
  
'This guy needs mental help!' Seto started to think and really wasn't even surprised when Yami laid down next to Yugi and snuggled with the smaller boy.  
  
Seto let them sleep for three hours; at this time he was told by the doctors that he should take the ice off of Yugi's ankle and to wrap it.  
  
When he entered the room, coffee in hand, he noticed that they both were still sleeping. Seto let a small smile slip as he placed his coffee on the table and lifted the ice pack off of Yugi's, now much smaller, ankle.  
  
Seto started to genially, or so he thought, wrap Yugi's badly bruised ankle.  
  
Yami woke with a start ready to jump on Seto.  
  
"Stop that," Yami commanded, his eyes showed a bit of fire.  
  
"What are you talking about, I have to wrap his ankle, and it was seriously bruised and swollen before. I need to wrap it so it doesn't get any worse!" Seto said.  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly opened his eyes, tears in the brims. "Mmmmm," Yugi moaned, it hurt so much.  
  
Yami looked over to Seto and gave a death glare, and then he turned back to Yugi and took his hand. "Why did you take the puzzle off Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt," Yugi said, it was a little bit of a lie.  
  
"Yugi, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me," Yami said, he had a feeling that wasn't the reason.  
  
"Actually Yami, I didn't want you to hurt him," Yugi said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yugi, Ra Yugi," Yami said, as he lowered himself to hug his weak little light. Yugi slowly brought his hands up to return the embrace.  
  
Seto, with one tighter tug, finished the wrapping. "There Yugi, all done, does it hurt, did I wrap it too tight?" Seto asked, for some odd reason he felt really bad for Yugi.  
  
"Thank you Seto, it is fine, about what you saw, don't tell anyone please," Yugi said.  
  
"WHAT???" Both Seto and Yami screamed at the same time.  
  
"Please, they will be mad at me if you tell someone like the police, they will know I told!" Yugi said, tears coming to his eyes again.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, its okay, I don't want you to have any trouble breathing; your lungs had a close call there. Now why are you protecting those people?" Seto asked.  
  
"How can you even call them people, they are inhuman, never in all of Egypt have I heard of this kind of treatment to your own flesh and blood," Yami said.  
  
"They will know, you know, they will think I told you, please," Yugi was getting upset, really upset and no matter how he tried to sit it hurt his chest.  
  
"Yugi, you will never have to go back there, you can stay with me," Seto said, suddenly.  
  
"Thank you so much Seto," Yugi said. He wanted to give Seto a hug as well but Seto was sitting to far away.  
  
"You're welcome, now, when you can walk and show the police your home I will contact them and have them come by," Seto said as he left the room.  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears and the fear Yami has only seen when Yugi feared his parents.  
  
"Yugi, what's the matter?" Yami asked placing a genital hand on his forehead.  
  
"I can't bring, people, to that place. Yami, they will have to see," But Yugi was unable to finish he broke down crying instead.  
  
//Yugi, shhh, its okay, I will be with you, and I'm sure that your friends, as soon as they here, will be there for you as well// Yami said trying to calm the crying child down.  
  
/NO, not them, I don't want anyone to see where I live, my room, anything, it's too embarrassing, no I can't allow it/ Yugi said. Yami held the small crying child until he fell asleep. It was late and they both needed some sleep.  
  
Seto came in with some food but turned around when he saw the two brothers sleeping peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, hope ya liked it, I'll try and update soon!  
  
Possible in upcoming chapters:  
  
"Please it's just for a few days until I can go back?" -Yugi  
  
"I have no need to go to that place." -Yami  
  
"I'm so glad you are okay, we will be there with you the whole way." -Tea  
  
"I should have known, I saw the signs." -Joey  
  
"Welcome detectors, officer." -Seto  
  
"Want to play some video games?" -Mokuba/Joey 


	10. Knowledge?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: Come on I think you know by now that I do NOT own this I mean please people, this is memorization.  
  
Notes: Congratulations to Lil Bre who happens to be the 100th reviewer...and of course to Meroko who has stuck with me in all of my fics...the "Fateful reviewer award." And um...to all the other reviewers, I would like to thank you for all of your support. Um, this fic isn't going on much longer, but I have been thinking about the next one. It will however have a nice happy ending!!!!  
  
Last night I went to a German awards dinner because I was fourth on Long island so I got this plaque thing and a whole bunch of stuff from Germany and also a free dinner. The best part of course. And I got a nice bracelet from my Grandma; it has my name on it too! Anyway, I am going away this weekend for a basketball tournament, I will think about the story but will be unable to write, sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Yugi and Yami woke to the shrill of the phone ringing.  
  
"Yami would you get that?" Yugi asked not wanting to fully wake up or move for that matter.  
  
"Are you kidding me, that thing is possessed it is ringing without anyone touching it, it must be some sort of magic!" Yami said looking at it like it could bite.  
  
"Yami, it's a phone, pick it up, put it to your ear, and talk," Yugi said, he was still tired and it seemed Yami didn't want him to sleep.  
  
"HELLO!!!" Yami yelled into the wrong end of the phone.  
  
"Yami, give it to me," Yugi said regretfully as he slowly moved himself into a sitting position. He was still soar and he couldn't even try to stifle the moan.  
  
"Hello," he said a bit lethargically.  
  
"Hey, Yug? Man I have been looking all ova for ya, where have ya been, I came ta your house yesterday but no one was home...someone said dey saw ya going to the Kaiba house, what's with dat?" It was obviously Joey, the accent gave it away.  
  
"Joey, how did you know I was here, who told you, who was the person that knew?" Yugi asked now fully awake.  
  
"I duno, some woman, she had blond hair with violet eyes, she had a nasty black and blue on her forehead, um I'd say about five three maybe shorter, why?" Joey asked, he didn't understand why Yugi was so worried that someone knew where he was.  
  
Yugi covered the phone and turned to Yami who was watching him with concern.  
  
"She knows," was all he said, Yami nodded and quickly left to fine Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Joey, don't tell anyone else where I am, don't tell your sister or even Tea, have you told her already?" Yugi asked, he was worried for his friend's safety.  
  
"Nah, I just found out, Tea and Serenity are out right now, and Yug what's bothering ya?" Joey asked.  
  
"I can't tell you over the phone, I will send Yami to school as me on tomorrow, take care of him he doesn't know much about these times. I will send him with a note or...something," Yugi said taking a sharp breath in, his chest was burning and he was forced to lie back down.  
  
"Yug, are you okay, ya sound in pain," Joey observed.  
  
"I'm fine," Yugi lied through gritted teeth.  
  
"No you aren't, I will find out in dat note right?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yea, I have to go," Yugi said and hung up the phone, Yugi grabbed hit chest with a pillow close to his chest, it hurt, the burning hurt so much.  
  
Yami re-entered the room with Seto following close behind,  
  
"She knows Yugi, hoe do you know this?" Seto asked.  
  
"That was my friend, Joey Wheeler; he said a woman, who matched my mother's description perfectly, told him that I was staying at the Kaiba mansion. She knows that I am here, it's only a matter of time before she comes to take me away, back there..." Yugi said starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Yugi, I have more body guards then the president of the United States I think I can keep one bad mother out of my home, if not then I need new body guards," Seto said sitting down on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Yugi, I will also be here to protect you, how badly does your chest hurt?" Yami asked.  
  
"It hurts Yami," Yugi said as he pulled the pillow harder to his chest.  
  
"Yugi, lay back, calm down, and just breathe in and out. About that woman, she will not get anywhere near here, what does she look like?" Seto said calmly as he gently pushed Yugi onto his back.  
  
"Blond hair, v-violet eyes, f-f-five foot t-three, s-she has a b-bruise f- from where y-you h-h-hit her," Yugi said as some tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Can't you give him something for the pain?" Yami asked, he hated seeing his light in pain.  
  
"No he hasn't eaten yet, he has to have eaten in the last five hours for me to give him the medicine the doctor said would help with the pain," Seto said solemnly. "Just comfort him, make him go to sleep, the pain will subside and when he wakes we will get some food into him," Seto said and left the room to get the guards outside Yugi's room and window's.  
  
"He is trying Yugi, now calm down and try to fall asleep like he said," Yami said soothingly as he lay next to the trembling Yugi.  
  
"Yami, y-y-you have t-to g-go to school t-tomorrow," Yugi said as his eyes started to drop.  
  
"I have no need to go to places like that," Yami said.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything, with his last few minutes before he fell asleep he gave Yami a look that said 'please just trust me'  
  
"I will go then Yugi, for you my aibou," Yami said as he too fell into a slumber stroking Yugi hair lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
I got to get out of here ya see I have to leave early, have fun reading and leave me some reviews. I hope we win!!!!!!!! 


	11. Bathing and jokes to go around?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Notes: Don't worry about it Meroko, I still work there but fewer hours, that's all. Um, nothing to say except that I had a little time before I had to leave so I decided to quickly write another chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Seto was trying to wake Yami and Yugi. Yami so he could get ready fro school and Yugi so he could get some food into the thin boy.  
  
"Yugi you have to wake up!" Seto said.  
  
Yugi moaned and turned over, "Please just five more minutes," Yugi complained.  
  
"Yugi, I do have a little brother you know, it's time to get up, NOW," Seto said.  
  
"Aibou, you have to get up and tell me about this school thing, and you have to write a note," Yami said from the side of him.  
  
"Okay, I'm up," Yugi said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Seto had some eggs there for him and Yugi ate a little, not all of it, but enough for Seto to be able to give him medicine.  
  
"Yami, get some hair gel from Seto and come over here so I can fix your hair up like mine," Yugi said as he pulled his feet off the side of the bed and let them dangle.  
  
Yami came over with the bottle in hand, "I don't understand how a bottle will be able to fix my hair up, if you hit me on the head with it, I will not like that," Yami said. Yugi laughed at the thought of his hitting Yami on the head to make his hair the right way.  
  
"No, the stuff inside the bottle," Yugi said as he squirted it on his hand and went to work. It took ten minutes but he finally got it the right way.  
  
After he did that Seto explained Yugi's schedule to Yami and Yugi went to writing the note he needed to give to Yami to give to Seto:  
  
Joey,  
  
I realize I own you an explanation but I couldn't give it to you over the phone, or can I, now that I am writing this I realize this, write it in a letter. Please come home with Yami today, alone, not with your sister or with Tea. I don't know how you are going to get to her leave you alone or what but please come alone. Also please take care of Yami today at school; I don't think he even knows how to write in Japanese. I will see you after school.  
  
Yugi  
  
Yugi smiled at the note and put it in an envelope. He gave it to Yami and gave him a hug before he and Seto went to school.  
  
Yugi would have been bored out of his mind if Mokuba hadn't faked sick that day. He and Mokuba played video games the whole day.  
  
Yami came home with Joey next to him. Seto was a little angry when he found out Mokuba had faked sick but he couldn't stay mad at him when he found out it was so Yugi wouldn't be lonely.  
  
"So Yug, what the hell happened ta ya? I mean ya look like hell!" Joey said as he flopped down on the bed. Yugi winced as some pain shot through his upper torso. "Sorry," Joey apologized realizing what he had done a little too late.  
  
"It's okay, um, wow, I didn't think it would be this hard to tell you," Yugi said with a nervous laugh. Yami CALMLY sat next to Yugi on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder giving his emotional support.  
  
"Well, you see Joey, um, my mom, and, well, my mom, and well my, my dad, when they get, well you know, angry, they sometimes, well all the times, they, well they, they hit me," Yugi finally finished he had tears streaming down his face, Yami felt bad for his and allowed Yugi to shed his tears in his shoulder.  
  
"I knew it, I should have done something, I saw the signs of it, child abuse," Joey said, as he did Yugi broke into all out crying.  
  
"It's hard on him," Seto said as he came though the door.  
  
"I know, I wish I could have been der for him though," Joey said looking at his dejected friend.  
  
"You can be, you can be there when we go back to his house with the police," Seto said. Joey looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"There is no way Yug is gonna go back there," he said astonished.  
  
"We need him to let them into the house and to show them around, he has to be there, he will need his friends though, you, Yami, and anyone else," Seto said.  
  
"No," Yugi managed though his fit of sobs. "I don't want them to see," he said.  
  
Yami just frowned and rubbed circles on his back, he knew that the support of his friends would do him good when he went back there. "Yugi, you need to understand that they won't think any different of you," Yami said.  
  
"Yea, you will always be the little kid we know and love, come on Yug, I want ta be der for ya," Joey said with sincerity.  
  
"Thanks Joey, Yami, Seto," Yugi said as he wiped his tears away.  
  
"No prob," Joey spoke for them.  
  
Yugi smiled at them and then said, "Man I need to take a shower!" They all laughed at the thought.  
  
"So that's what that smell is," Yami said, jokingly. Yugi hit his with the pillow and then started to take off his shirt slowly as to not aggravate his wounds. Yami noticed he was having a bit of trouble taking off his shirt so he helped him and then helped him into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out again soaked to the bone.  
  
"Yugi will need some help getting back out, oh, and I suggest that you wear a bathing suit," Yami said ringing out his shirt.  
  
"Are you kidding us, you are going back in, there is no need for one of us to get wet when you already are!" Seto said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
Yami looked at him in a funny way but eventually gave in, "Fine but if I didn't know better I would say that you are afraid of getting your nice clean clothes wet!" Yami said in a mocking voice.  
  
"So, if you had nice clothes like me then you wouldn't want them to get wet either!" Seto shot back.  
  
"Are ya kidding me, you guys are really arguing about dis?" Joey asked laughing.  
  
"Would you all grow up; I think I can get out by myself!" Yugi screamed from the bathroom. All the occupants of the room started to laugh.  
  
"Sure Yug," Joey said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
leaving in the morning, see ya!!!!!! Luck for me!!! 


	12. Over the river and threw the intersectio...

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: We did okay, not great, we won one game but we lost the other three. Um, tow of the games we lost were two or one point games, you have no idea how much that hurts. Also on the last game the refs sucked so one of my team members go, "Get off your knees Ref, you're blowing the game," It took all of my self control to not laugh at his face when she said that!!!!!! Anyway I still had fun, and now I can write another chapter, but if my grades suck my dad will ground me!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi got out of the bath by himself and dressed in a pair of Seto's blue pajamas. They were too big for him so he had to roll up the sleeves and pants legs. Seto watched as Yugi half walked and half limped back to the bed.  
  
"Well Yugi, it appears that you will be okay to walk around in two or even three days, and you know what that means," Seto said, the room got quiet.  
  
"I don't think I can do it, I am too weak," Yugi said. Yami gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"You are not weak aibou, never let anyone tell you that, you are always helping others, even at the cost of your own safety and you have a good, pure heart," Yami said.  
  
"Yea," Seto and Joey agreed.  
  
"Thanks guys, you give me a lot of strength," Yugi said, and then he yawned.  
  
"You should get some sleep, you need to get your energy up, I will have Seto explain more about school to me as you sleep," Yami said.  
  
Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, Yami, Seto and Joey left the room.  
  
"So what didn't you understand about school Yami?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well everything, I mean take a look at my notes," Yami said showing Seto his notes, in Egyptian.  
  
"Well, Yami, I really don't know how to tell you this but you really didn't do well at school at all, how is Yugi suppose to study when all he has to look at is hieroglyphics. You need to stay up with me and translate this," Seto said.  
  
"Well Yam, I'll see ya tomorrow, at school," Joey said waving and leaving.  
  
"Okay, so, um, how are we going to do this?" Yami asked looking at Seto as he pushed the paper aside and looked at Yami sincerely.  
  
"I have a few concerns. One: You aren't Yugi's brother, I know you aren't what you are I am not sure," Seto paused to see Yami astonished face, "Two: Yugi's mentally stability is going to be pushed from the moment we get within ten feet of that house till were back at my house. He might not be able to handle it, he is strong, to come this far but this might be out of his league," Seto finished.  
  
"Well, I have faith in his ability to handle this situation and the first thing you said, how did you know?" Yami asked, he was curious how he found out their secret.  
  
"You called his your aibou, you loving embraces, it was obvious, me having a little brother of my own, to realize that you weren't really related. You may be close but not brothers," Seto finished looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
"Okay, you are right, I am Yugi's darkness, his other half, his bad side to contradict his good side. Well, actually I am an ancient pharaoh from Egypt, who was locked in the puzzle Yugi wears around his neck by locking away the shadow realm, in whish we played a lot of games much like the duel monsters you play now," Yami said quickly, and in one breathe.  
  
"Oh," was all Seto could do as Yami got up and left to Join Yugi, he was tired and longed to be with his aibou.  
  
In the morning things went the same, it took Yami a while to get the hair the right way and Seto got them a ride. One difference was that today Mokuba had to go to school so Yugi had no one to be with all day.  
  
Yugi, with nothing to do, just slept and walked around on his injured ankle for a while getting use to it. But most of all, trying to mentally prepare himself for the encounter he would have tomorrow.  
  
The next morning went the same with one minor difference, Seto stayed home, he had work to do at the office and he had to work it out with the officers to be at the house when Joey and Yami got home from school.  
  
Yugi wasn't doing so well, he was sweating and scared shitless, he didn't want to go back but he knew he had to. He was on the couch when the officers came in the house, greeted by Seto.  
  
"Hello, my name is Seto Kaiba, and this," he said pointing to the frightened Yugi, "Is Yugi Motou, the boy who's house we are visiting this afternoon. The officers nodded and wrote some things down about Yugi's present condition.  
  
"Good afternoon, my name is officer Maruinabe, this is officer Shitata, and detective Uesuzu," Officer Maruinabe introduced the three men. Yugi nodded still to scared to talk.  
  
Yami came home a few minutes later and Yugi jumped into his arms happily.  
  
/Yami I am so scared I can not do this, I am so scared/ Yugi quickly informed his darker half.  
  
//Yugi, there is nothing to worry about, we are all here for you// Yami informed his light.  
  
/I know it's just that, I am scared, what if they are there?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//Then I will get to take care of them once and for all// Yami said with a smirk.  
  
/Thanks fro trying to cheer me up Yami/ Yugi said as he dislatched himself from Yami.  
  
"Are you ready to go young man?" One of the officers, Yugi couldn't remember his name.  
  
Yugi just nodded and let Yami led him to the police car and to the place that he dreaded for his whole life.  
  
By the time the car was rounding the corner Yugi was shaking and breathing abnormally. Yami was trying his hardest along with Joey to calm him down.  
  
When the car came to a stop so did Yugi's ability to breathe. The fear in his heart was so much that he had to be literally dragged out of the car by Yami.  
  
Yugi took a deep breathe and walked up to the door, fear present on his face. He noticed that there was no cars in the driveway and that settled his fears a little but not enough to allow him to get the keys out of his pocket. Yami ended up opening the door for him.  
  
Yugi looked around, the place was about how he left it, except the smell of beer was much stronger.  
  
"Can you show us around Yugi?" The detective asked. Yugi hesitantly shook his head.  
  
"T-t-t-this is t-the l-l-living room, and u-um, that o-o-o-over the-there is the k-kitchen. That is t-t-the st-stairs that l-lead u-up t-to the b-b-b- bedrooms," Yugi said as he fell to his knees, his vision was swimming with familiar emotions and smells.  
  
Yami and Seto knelt next to him. "Are you okay to continue Yugi?" Seto asked. Yugi looked up and nodded his head slowly.  
  
They walked up the stairs and Yugi froze, there was blood on the wall, broken glasses everywhere, and broken furniture. Yugi shut his eyes, his head was swimming.  
  
/Yami I want to go home, it hurts all over and I am so dizzy/ Yugi told Yami.  
  
//Hang in there long enough for them to get what they need to convert, or convent or// Yami struggled with the word the officers used.  
  
/Convict/ Yugi helped him.  
  
"Yugi, when I say the name point out their room, okay?" Officer Shitata asked and Yugi nodded, "Good boy."  
  
"Father," Yugi pointed to a room at the end of the hall. "Mother," Yugi pointed to the same room and then to a room next to them.  
  
"She has two rooms?" Detective Uesuzu asked.  
  
"When s-s-she h-h-h-has other men h-here," Yugi said shakily.  
  
"I see," officer Maruinabe said, both officers went off to the rooms to check it out, then came out with the same expression. "Alcohol," the both said.  
  
Yugi vision swayed once again and he fell forward to his knees panting and sweat rolling down his face, he felt like he was going to die!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got to go, Bio review homework. Write again soon I promise. I hope you review for me!!!!!!  
  
The names I Made up were kind of funny, here are the translations:  
  
Maruinabe = Round Pan  
  
Uesuzu = Upper Bell  
  
Shitata = Lower Rice Patty 


	13. Hell

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: NEWSFLASH: I still don't own this!  
  
Notes: Um...well I was just watching a Yu-Gi-Oh episode because I was bored and I was like, wow that's a good way to describe Yugi's position right now, so when I am describing Yugi like in the last chapter think of how Yugi was acting right after he called off the Celtic Guardian at his fight with Seto at the duelist kingdom. He was kneeling and crying but not loudly and he was in his own little dream world...and then Tea came on and gave one of those friendship speeches!!!!!!! Well it was almost a perfect episode!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's labored breathing seemed to slow down after a while and soon Yami was helping him to his feet again.  
  
"Are you okay boy?" Officer Maruinabe asked and Yugi nodded as he finished pulling himself together.  
  
"Can you show us your room now?" Detective Uesuzu said as he gently rubbed Yugi's back.  
  
Yugi didn't try and talk because he was afraid he would start crying, instead he nodded and started to make the difficult journey up the stairs to the attic, his bedroom.  
  
Yugi opened the door painfully and looked in, he noticed the huge amount of blood on the spot Seto had saved him from and he saw the first aid kit that Yami used to bandage him up after his parents threw him out the window. He shut his eyes, he had a bad feeling about this, he could tell something bad was about to happen.  
  
The officers started to write down things a mile a minute and didn't even turn to ask Yugi questions.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I think we have enough he for a case already, we can hold the questions till the boy is out of the house I can tell he is extremely uncomfortable here," Officer Maruinabe said.  
  
Seto nodded but as he went to leave down the stairs they could hear a car door slam. Yugi's eyes went wide and his face went blank.  
  
Seto and Joey ran to the window in the attic and looked out. Their fears were confirmed when they say Yugi's mother, father, and another person they couldn't identify. The only thing they noticed was that the other person we being held at gun point.  
  
"We have a sort of situation," Seto said as calm as he could, the police officers came over to look out the window and put on serious faces. They both took out their guns and signaled for the detective to do so as well.  
  
Yugi looked up to see the people he had just met taking out their guns and he whimpered in fear. Guns couldn't mean good things, only bad.  
  
Yami looked at Joey and his expression told it all, the people who Yugi feared most in his life had returned with back-up. The police and detective decided to meet the Motou's half way and traveled down the stairs.  
  
Yugi held tightly to Yami who in return offered him as much protection and support as he could.  
  
When the police and detectives got down the stairs they saw that the Motou's were waiting for them, the girl, as they could now tell, had a gun to her head.  
  
It only took about three seconds for the person to register in Yugi's head.  
  
"TEA!!!" He yelled, he knew that his friends would get hurt though this. Joey also noticed this and struggled against Seto to get to her, she was like another sister to him.  
  
"We warned you brat, this is what happens if you make friends, they get hurt. And it will be ten times worse then last time because you told the cops," Yugi's mother said. Tea screamed slightly as Yugi's father pushed the gun into her head harder.  
  
"No, stop, please don't hurt her!" Yugi yelled this was the first time that he had ever yelled at his parents.  
  
"What the fuck, they have taught you? To rebel against us now?" His father yelled in rage. Yugi was afraid they were going to shoot Tea.  
  
"Sir, maim, you don't want to do this, you don't want to take this young girls life, there is other options," Officer Shitata asked calmly his gun raised and ready.  
  
"The only other option that I see is you handing over my brat so we can punish him for being a bad boy," Yugi's father said slightly drunk.  
  
"I will never let you have Yugi," Yami said with protectiveness over his light.  
  
"And who the fuck are you to tell us this?" Yugi's mother asked.  
  
Yami didn't answer her, he really wasn't sure what to say, in his state of confusion though, a lot could happen.  
  
Yugi needed to get Tea to safety, she was one of the first friends he had in a long time and he wasn't about to let his mother or father hurt her. Yugi had managed to sneak away from Yami death grip and up around and behind his drunken parents without them noticing.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi's father was forced to let Tea go by something jumping on his back, that something was Yugi. Yugi's mother went to help her husband when Seto and Joey jumped in the brawl. Yugi at first was fed by an adrenaline rush but as that faded his fear came back and he started to get scared.  
  
Tea noticed his fear and wanted nothing more then to help him but Yami was about to go into a bad situation if she let go of him so she couldn't. Finally the officer Seto had called Maruinabe came over to help her hold back Yami. As soon as she was no longer needed to restrain Yami she crept over to help Yugi. (They are doing a lot of sneaking around no?)  
  
Yugi noticed her coming as did his father, he raised the gun sloppily to shot her but Yugi jumped in the way.  
  
BANG  
  
The whole room froze, Yugi's small body hit the floor and Tea fell under him. Another bang was herd and Yugi's father dropped the gun and held his bloody hand. The officers jumped to arrest Yugi's mother and father. After they had been apprehended there attention could be turned to the small boy that was crying on the floor.  
  
Yami had his head in his lap and he was comforting him with soothing words. Tea held one of his bloody hands and Seto applied pressure to the bullet wound on his abdomen. Joey was more of less running around franticly looking for a phone to call the hospital. He finally found it and was busy with that.  
  
The officers and detective helped Seto with the wound as best as they had been taught as they waited for the ambulance.  
  
"Yugi, God I can't thank you enough, God you saved my life," Tea cried, her face was one big flowing river.  
  
"Yugi, my brave, brave aibou, you are so much stronger then you thought," Yami said as he brushed some of Yugi's stray bangs out of his face. Yugi offered a weak smile as they could hear the ambulance in the background. The officers and detective went out to meet it and give it all the info they would need for the moment being.  
  
Yami wouldn't leave Yugi's side so the ambulance was forced to take Yami alone with them; he held Yugi's hand right up to the part when he disappeared behind the surgery doors.  
  
"Hang on my little light."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now why the police didn't help much, I am not too sure, but it just didn't go with the story to have the police be the hero so just give me a break. Review!!!!! 


	14. Only time will tell

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN  
  
Notes: Sorry about the chapters lately, they have been lacking that sort of description I use to have, there is just a lot going on and I am so tired when I write lately, I hope this chapter makes up for it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami watched the pale white doors for a while hoping that Yugi would walk out telling him that everything was fine and that there was nothing he could have done to help him but what he did. But that wasn't going to happen; Yami realized this and settled for, instead of standing, sitting next to the door and pulling his knees up to his chest.  
  
Yami stayed that way for about a good hour until Seto and Joey found him and pulled him, half carried, back to the dull waiting room. They sat him down on one of those black uncomfortable chairs. They both looked at Yami and it clearly showed that he blamed himself for this occurrence.  
  
"Yami, blaming yourself isn't going to help Yugi right now, he needs you to lend him your strength and to believe in him, that's what he needs, not you sitting here sulking about something that has happened and can't be changed. Look forwards and stair the future in the eye don't look over your shoulder, looking for the past to come back and get you," Seto said trying to comfort the frightened Yami. Joey, who has never been any good with words, just rubbed small circles on his back.  
  
Yami shrugged them off, he knew they were trying to help, but at the moment he wanted to be alone. He hoped he hadn't offended them though. Joey and Seto got the picture and went to get a bite to eat and then Seto went to call his little brother while Joey called Tea and Serenity.  
  
Yami stayed put, not having any loved one to call, his loved one, his little brother, he let his little light get shot and that's all that played over and over in his mind. Yugi's small frame hitting the cold hard ground with a sickening thump, his cries of pain as Seto placed gentle pressure on the wound, it all stung on Yami's mind.  
  
Yami drifted his mind to listen to others conversations and what other people were there for. Next to him was a woman and a little girl, most likely mother and daughter, they were waiting for the small girls dad's doctor to tell them how he was. Yami watched the doctor come over to them with a straight face and Yami knew something had happened.  
  
"Maim, I am very sorry, we were unable to save him, we tried," he said, he gave her a small hug and a pat on the back before he left her to gather herself to say goodbye. Yami felt his heart twist slightly as the woman started to weep slightly.  
  
"Mommy, what did the man mean, where is daddy?" the little girl asked so innocently, it remind Yami so much of Yugi's sweet little child voice.  
  
"He isn't coming home with us honey, not now or forever, he is living with God now," the mother said a calmly as she could muster up.  
  
"Why mommy, why is he going to live with God?" the child asked, she wasn't making this any easier on the widow.  
  
"I don't know, he just is," she said, they held each other and cried for a long time, or at least it seemed like a long time. Eventually they broke up, went to say their goodbyes and left the hospital in tears.  
  
As Yami watched the little girl walk out of the hospital new thoughts ran through his head, they could leave the same way, without Yugi. They could leave in tears that didn't want to stop and a pain in their hearts that was indescribable. Yami just shut his eyes, blocking out those possibilities, thinking of the good things that could happen.  
  
Yami stayed that way for a long time, but he was abruptly thrown from his trance by a man screaming. Yami's head shot up, the man was crying and he was being pulled away by two police men.  
  
"No, she can't be gone, no, no, no," he was yelling over and over again. At first Yami didn't know what he was talking about but when he saw a stretcher with a blanket covering the now dead human it all clicked. Yami felt like he was in a plague, everyone around him was dying. A father, a lover, all that was left was a small child.  
  
'Ra, if you can hear me, I know I am not anywhere near Egypt but I have to try, I love Yugi like everything I have. He is my little brother, my entire reason for getting up in the morning, my only family in this world, if you took him to live with you there would be nothing left for me, no reason for me to be here, and I would kill myself not being able to hear his voice or see his sweet innocent smile, please spare and save him!' Yami prayed, he didn't even notice that he had gotten on his knees and moved his hands into a traditional Egyptian praying position.  
  
He got back into the chair afraid of drawing any attention because he still, just wanted to be alone. The next bunch of people to sit next to him were all older, it was three women and two guys. It seemed to be a family but Yami couldn't tell. He covered his face with his hands rubbing his temples slightly as they started to talk among themselves.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening, to us, to her, it seems so unfair, she hadn't been drinking," one of them women said.  
  
"Bad things happen to good people," a guy said, Yami silently agreed, Yugi had never done anything to anyone and now he was fighting for his life in the hands of a bunch of people that had a piece of paper telling Yami that they would save Yugi. (Their degree)  
  
"You never think it's going to hit this close to home," the other guy spoke up, this one had been younger then the rest of them, maybe a brother, or boyfriend, Yami thought.  
  
The doctor came out to talk to the family and Yami was afraid that he was going to tell them that their little baby girl had died. Instead he cleared his throat and tried to smile, Yami could tell that this was not a face he wanted to see.  
  
"She has slipped into a heavy coma, we did our best but the damage was extent. The driver that was intoxicated was killed on impact and if you daughter does survive, maim, she may never be able to walk again," the doctor told them straight out. Yami cried inside, no this was definitely not the face he wanted.  
  
Yami had been studying the faces of the doctors, learning what meant bad news, what meant not dead but close to it, and the one Yami wanted, the one that meant they will be fine. Seto and Joey arrived sometime while Yami was studying faces and they silent sat together and talked a little, about how they met Yugi, his situation, what was going to happen to him after he got through this. They were both very confident that Yugi was going to live.  
  
"Well you see, I talked to the officers before they left the hospital, he is still too young to live on his own so he would be sent to the orphanage on Vine Street," Seto said, he also informed Joey that he was going to do all he could in his power to convince the judge on Yugi court date that Yugi's mental condition would be much better in a familiar environment surrounded by familiar faces. It sounded like it would work, he might have to spend a little time in the orphanage but he would have Yami in the puzzle to help him though it.  
  
Seto had talked to Yugi's doctor as soon as Yugi got out of surgery, before he went to tell Yami and Joey about the news. Seto wanted to be able to be there for his friends, the only ones he had, when they got the news. He was better with medical terms and could translate it so that Yami and Joey would understand what was happening to their friend.  
  
"Well Mr. Kaiba, he is alive, but unconscious. He lost a tremendous amount of blood but we are doing our best to replace that right now. We got the bullet out no problem and he had about ten stitches closing the wound, he will be sore if he wakes up tomorrow, let's just say tonight is critical," the doctor said giving it to Seto straight. Seto nodded understanding Yugi's position, then he went off to tell the others.  
  
Yami had realized what Seto had gone to do and as soon as he saw him he jumped up out of the seat he had occupied for the last five hours to ask him about Yugi.  
  
"Yami, he is alive but tonight is important, he has to survive tonight and then he should be on a good path to waking up," Seto said giving Yami a pat on the back. Yami, hearing that, started to breathe again and let a weak smile out.  
  
Seto went to the nurse at the desk and asked for Yugi's recovery room. She gave it to him telling him only family was aloud in for now. Seto smiled, Yami needed to see Yugi more then any of them anyway and he was the only one that could pull it off as Yugi's older brother.  
  
Seto led Yami to Yugi's room and then left him outside it. Yami almost chickened out; he wasn't sure how he would handle this. Finally, swallowing the lump in this throat, Yami opened the door and walked in.  
  
Yami, his pale little Hikari was lying motionless on the white bed, in the white room, with the white curtains. Yami hated this room, it was too light, no dark colors at all, but it was perfect for Yugi.  
  
Yami looked over to Yugi; he had an IV for fluid and nutrition as well as medicine. He also had another one that looked just like the IV giving him more blood. He had a wire coming up from some place near the headboard that spit into seven different color wires and went under his white hospital shirt, keeping his heart beat. Many different machines were in the room and they were beeping and making a lot of noise. Yami liked the noise almost, the noise of Yugi's life.  
  
Yami sat down next to Yugi and took his hand and held it softly in him. He rubbed the back of Yugi's hand with his thumb hoping to encourage the boy to open his eyes and wake up.  
  
"Yugi, you wouldn't believe what I did out there," Yami said laughing a bit, "I started praying to Ra, I might have even been praying in Egyptian, I'm not sure. I got down on my knees and reverted back to my pharaoh training and went into traditional praying position. Everyone must have thought I was crazy."  
  
Yami just kept talking, not really staying on one topic but always running his mouth. He just wanted Yugi to wake up but didn't get his hopes up. Eventually Yami's exhaustion over took him and he fell asleep with his head on Yugi's hand and his arm across the small boys body.  
  
The nurse came in at midnight to tell Yami that even family had to leave at the time but loss the heart to do that when she saw Yami sleeping on his brother hand with his arm protectively over his body, not on his wound though. The nurse didn't see any harm in letting his just sleep, she had a feeling she wouldn't have been able to move the over protective brother even if she called the guards. She also had a feeling that he would be just what the small boy needed as far a medicine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Another chapter goes down!!!! I hope this one is better then the last few have been. Review to tell me, please!!!!!!!! 


	15. waking to a white room

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: No own  
  
Notes: Tired, but ready to write, that's all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Yami woke in the morning to a pain in his lower back area. He slowly sat up and discovered that sleeping in a chair hunched over isn't the best way to sleep. Yami yawned and looked around, a little confused that this wasn't the room that he and Yugi shared at Seto's house.  
  
It took Yami a short while to realize that this was the hospital and he was here for Yugi. Yami's eyes cast downward to the sight of his small motionless Hikari. Yami smother out his hair and took a deep breath, this body seemed emotionally drained as well and physically. Yami smiled down at his small light and brushed the hair out of his face.  
  
He heard the door open but his head didn't move up to see who it was; he knew that it was either a nurse or Seto. Joey had to be at school, Yami had learned that Seto didn't go to school when he didn't feel like it. He was smarter then most of the people the in school including most of the teachers already.  
  
"Hello, Yami how is he today?" It was Seto's voice. Yami didn't answer; he was exhausted and didn't think he could manage full words without crying.  
  
Seto understood and didn't pry on Yami's emotions. He walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down on the edge of the small boys' oversized bed. He noticed how Yami looked as he did so and gasped.  
  
"Yami, you look like shit did you eat anything or sleep at lass yesterday?" Seto asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"No," was all Yami could manage out, tears pricked at his eyes as he turned his gaze back to the small figure on the bed.  
  
"Yami, you have to eat, we can't have you in the hospital next, I'll bring something by and you better eat it," Seto said as he left the room to go down to the cafeteria.  
  
Yami didn't acknowledge Seto when he came back in nor did he the food Seto set on the table beside Yugi's bed. Seto Gave Yami a comforting pat on the back before he left the room.  
  
The rest of the day Yami went in and out of restless sleep but never slept for longer then an hour. Yami never left Yugi's side and he started to look worse and worse. Throughout the day Yami was talking to Yugi, urging him to wake up, telling him how much he meant to him and things like that. Eventually the day ended and he fell into a very restless sleep.  
  
When Yami woke the next day he felt like crap and once again his back was bothering him.  
  
Yami looked to the clock and saw that it was almost three! 'How could I have slept for so long and still feel like shit?' Yami asked himself as he took the TV controller in Yugi room and turned the TV on. He then sat down next to you on the bed, his hand absently stroking the boys' soft tangled hair.  
  
Yami watched the show that came on, not knowing how to change the channel. It happened to be a soap opera, General Hospital to be exact. The show kind of reminded him of his situation at the moment. One of the guys, a mobster, had been shot protecting a woman that eh knew. And now his wife, lover, or what ever she was, was watching over him while he was in the hospital.  
  
Yami, finding this ironic, decided to tell Yugi about this by talking to him.  
  
"Yugi, this guy is so much worse off then you are, he was shot like ten times but he is still alive, and personally, don't tell him this, but I think you are stronger so not only are you going to open your eyes to laugh at him you are going to be out of this hospital before, and if he even wakes up!" Yami exclaimed managing to laugh at his own stupidity.  
  
Yami hadn't noticed Seto walking into the room and watching with amusement as Yami relayed everything that happened on the soap to Yugi.  
  
"Yami, interesting, you do know that mostly women watch this show," Seto said just trying to tease Yami. Yami was surprised by Seto's entrance and almost fell off the bed, luckily he regained his balance or he might have taking Yugi off the bed with him.  
  
"You shouldn't try and give thousand year old pharaohs heart attacks Seto Kaiba," Yami said, one hand over his chest.  
  
"Sorry, so how is our little hero this morning?" Seto asked in high spirits.  
  
"Good, why are you so happy?" Yami asked, it was a bit odd that Yugi was in the hospital and Seto was practically jumping for joy.  
  
"Well you see Yugi's parents are going away fro a long time without a trial, they were screwed. I think they were hoping for, what's the word, oh yea mercy, try NO!" Seto said, if Yami didn't know that Seto was underage he would have thought he was drunk!  
  
"Calm down Seto, that's nice that they are going away and won't be able to hurt Yugi any more but I think this new form of punishment is too lenient, really, in the past we got to send their souls to the shadow realm, a fate far worse then death," Yami said, shaking his head.  
  
"That's not all, I also talked to Yugi's doctor, and he said that Yugi will almost absolutely wake up today!" Seto said smiling. Yami smiled at his as well, he was happy that his little light would wake and he would be able to see his smiling face again.  
  
"I already is awake," Yugi mumbled softly and weakly. Yami turned to Yugi and smiled.  
  
"Already am," Seto corrected, Yugi gave him a sheepish grin and nodded.  
  
"How do you feel aibou?" Yami asked softly and gently.  
  
"Okay, my chest hurts a little," Yugi said calmly. Seto nodded and left the room to go and get a nurse.  
  
"I could hear you," Yugi said with a silly grin on his face. Yami looked at him in bewilderment.  
  
"About the show, and when you went into," Yami stopped, not wanting to relive that night any more, he had already had countless nightmares.  
  
"Yea, I heard you, telling me to hang on," Yugi said, "Thank you Yami,"  
  
"Yea, I heard you, telling me to hang on," Yugi said, "Thank you Yami," Yugi's head went up when he heard the door open.  
  
"Good to see you awake and smiling Mr. Motou. I have some pain killers for you because according to Mr. Kaiba you are in a bit of pain," The nurse said, Yugi nodded.  
  
The nurse walked over to the bed and injected something into Yugi's IV. "It shouldn't take long before you can feel it starting to work," she informed him as she left the room.  
  
Soon after she gave it too him Yugi started to feel the pain edge away and eventually he felt so relaxed he fell asleep.  
  
"Yami, there is something I didn't tell you about, and I didn't want to mention it because it might upset Yugi," Seto said as he sat in the chair while Yami still sat next to Yugi on his oversized bed.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked, Seto's change of tome scared him slightly.  
  
"I talked to the detectives and tried to convince them that Yugi would do best in my care after he got out of the hospital but they really weren't listening. Yami, after Yugi gets out of the hospital he will be able to gather a few possessions and then sent to an orphanage. I lived in one part of my life, Yugi most likely will have a hard time there and you can not just come out freely like you could've at my house. But I promise I will do all in my power to have a date in court arranged to possibly adopt Yugi," Seto paused to make sure Yami was getting all of this.  
  
"You are going to adopt him, aren't you the same age, you are in the same grade in the awful place they call school," Yami asked.  
  
"Well, Yugi is smart for his age; I guess when you aren't allowed to have any friends you will tend to study a lot. I am sixteen and Yugi is only thirteen. I think, the situation being what it is, that the judge will find it in Yugi's best interest to come back to live in a familiar place. The point I was trying to make was that Yugi will have to spend time alone in an unfamiliar place. You will of course be in the puzzle but there is no circumstance that you will be allowed out," Seto said, and Yami nodded unwillingly.  
  
"So what you are trying to say is that I will have to watch my aibou suffer?" Yami said surprisingly calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami but for now, unless you want to stay at my house and leave him all alone in that place, you have to stay in the puzzle under any circumstance. What would you prefer," Seto asked.  
  
"I will stay with Yugi, but won't like it," Yami said.  
  
"Okay, I have to leave, Mokuba will be getting home soon and for some odd reason I promised to take him to the zoo, I'm bringing my Advil," Seto said as he left the room.  
  
Yami turned back to Yugi's prone form, "I will stay with you know matter how much it may pain me to see you in pain," he said before he turned off the lights and fell asleep, only to be plagued my terrible nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 


	16. reminissing

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: do not own  
  
Notes: Sorry I will have the 200th reviewer award in the next chapter I have some math to do to figure it out!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi awoke before Yami did and look at his sadly. Memories from the night before mocking and frightening him inside his mind.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yugi was feeling tired from the pain medicine that the nurse had given, he closed his eyes though sleep did not come right away. Instead the sound of Seto deep voice did;  
  
"Yami, there is something I didn't tell you about, and I didn't want to mention it because it might upset Yugi," Seto said as he sat in the chair while Yami still sat next to Yugi on his oversized bed.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked, Seto's change of tome scared him slightly.  
  
"I talked to the detectives and tried to convince them that Yugi would do best in my care after he got out of the hospital but they really weren't listening. Yami, after Yugi gets out of the hospital he will be able to gather a few possessions and then sent to an orphanage. I lived in one part of my life, Yugi most likely will have a hard time there and you can not just come out freely like you could've at my house. But I promise I will do all in my power to have a date in court arranged to possibly adopt Yugi," Seto paused to make sure Yami was getting all of this.  
  
"You are going to adopt him, aren't you the same age, you are in the same grade in the awful place they call school," Yami asked.  
  
"Well, Yugi is smart for his age; I guess when you aren't allowed to have any friends you will tend to study a lot. I am sixteen and Yugi is only thirteen. I think, the situation being what it is, that the judge will find it in Yugi's best interest to come back to live in a familiar place. The point I was trying to make was that Yugi will have to spend time alone in an unfamiliar place. You will of course be in the puzzle but there is no circumstance that you will be allowed out," Seto said, and Yami nodded unwillingly.  
  
"So what you are trying to say is that I will have to watch my aibou suffer?" Yami said surprisingly calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami but for now, unless you want to stay at my house and leave him all alone in that place, you have to stay in the puzzle under any circumstance. What would you prefer," Seto asked.  
  
"I will stay with Yugi, but won't like it," Yami said.  
  
"Okay, I have to leave, Mokuba will be getting home soon and for some odd reason I promised to take him to the zoo, I'm bringing my Advil," Seto said as he left the room.  
  
Yami turned back to Yugi's prone form, "I will stay with you know matter how much it may pain me to see you in pain," Yami said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened and they had tears in them, "Yami, I am not worth it," Yugi whispered before he joined his darker half in the land of nightmares.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Unbeknown to Yugi, Yami was waking to the sight of his crying Hikari.  
  
Yami hand went to brush the tears away and at this time Yugi noticed that Yami was awake.  
  
"Why are you crying Yugi?" Yami asked looking into Yugi's angst violet eyes.  
  
"Yami, I want you to...stay with Seto," Yugi burst out.  
  
"What are you talk about my little light, who would I stay with Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because it... it would pain y-you to s-s-see me, t-the way t-t-that I a-am right n-now" Yugi said breaking down and letting the tears fall freely form his eyes.  
  
Yami frowned and gathered his small shaking light into his arms being careful not to aggravate his wounds, "Yugi, how much of last night did you hear?" he asked softly.  
  
"All o-of it, I have t-t-to g-go away a-and stay away a-and you s-said it w- w-would hurt you t-to see me like t-that so I want you t-to stay with Seto, p-p-please, for me do it?" Yugi asked unable to force his tears to subside.  
  
"Yugi, I wish not to leave you alone in an unknown place, you know that," Yami said rubbing small circles on his back.  
  
"But at least you would be able to visit me in person if you did, and I'm sure that Seto would take you to come and see me, but please, don't make yourself uncomfortable over me," Yugi whispered, it was obvious that he was falling back asleep.  
  
"Yugi, I will do what is best for you, always," Yami said falling asleep with his little angel in his arms.  
  
Seto came back that afternoon to see the younger of the two awake supporting the older one's weight.  
  
"Seto, nice to see you, help please," Yugi smiled sweetly. Seto came over and helped Yugi move Yami back into the chair next to Yugi's bed. "Um...Seto I need to ask you a favor, please, please, take Yami to your house when I have to go away," Yugi said, sniffling at the thought.  
  
"Did he tell you, that idiot, what is wrong with him?" Seto asked in a slight fit of rage. Yugi instantly got a frightened look on his face as he was thrown into a land of remembrance.  
  
~*~Flash from the Past~*~  
  
"Shut up you crying brat," Shiko screamed as she hit him in the back of the head with the bat she was holding.  
  
"Please it hurts, stop the hurt," Yugi cried the pain was intense; all Yugi wanted was to be engulfed in the pain and sent into the darkness.  
  
"Pain is just your weakness leaving you pathetic body," Takahiko screamed as he too helped his beloved wife beat the living crap out of their son.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
"No, the pain, make it stop, the pain, it hurts so much," Yugi was mumbling, his eyes shut tight. Yami had woken up when the small boy and screamed at the top of his lungs for his invisible attackers to stop!  
  
"Yugi, there is no one there!! Please aibou, snap out of it," Yami said soothingly. All of Yugi's screaming had also attracted a nurse who had come rushing into the room upon hearing the distressed call of the abused boy.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked as she ran to pull Yami off of the struggling Yugi. Seto grabbed her knowing that her interference would only do Yugi worse.  
  
"Stop the pain, stop, please," Yugi cried out still struggling against Yami's firm grip on him.  
  
"What are you doing, let the poor boy down, he is suffering," the nurse called out still trying to get to Yugi who had now started to cry and shake uncontrollably.  
  
"Yugi is reliving when he was being beaten, Yami is the only one he will want when we snap him out of this awkward trance," Seto informed her, she eventually let it sink into her thick head and stood off to the side with Seto. They both settled for watching the small boy go through one of the toughest times that he would ever have to face in his life.  
  
"Yugi, please aibou, snap out of this, come back," Yami cried out and he gently shook the frightened boy. All of a sudden Yugi's body went stiff as a board and then limp.  
  
"Yugi," came the cries from Seto and the nurse that was there.  
  
"Yami," came a weakened voice, Yami looked down to see Yugi's eyes half lidded and looking rather red and puffy from all his crying.  
  
"I am here for you aibou, what's wrong," Yami said softly hugging Yugi ever so gently.  
  
"I was so scared Yami, please just hold me," Yugi said looking hopeful at Yami. Yami, unable to resist Yugi's look, just smiled and nodded and the still slightly shaking form in his arms.  
  
The nurse looked at Seto in amazement, then she left the room with a confused look on her face, Yugi was obviously fine with the two and she wasn't needed at the moment, she would check Yugi's vitals later.  
  
"I have to be going, take care Yugi and Yami," Seto said also leaving, now the two brothers were sitting on Yugi's bed, the elder with the younger in his arms, rocking his and speaking softly to him.  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//What is it aibou?// Yami asked back.  
  
/I wanted to ask you a favor but I felt embarrassed to do it out loud/ Yugi informed his dark.  
  
//And what is that Yugi?// Yami asked.  
  
/Will you sing to me?/ Yugi asked, Yami smiled as a small blush ran across his little lights face.  
  
//I guess so// Yami said, he didn't really know and Japanese songs so he hoped that Yugi wouldn't mind and Egyptian song.  
  
/Thanks so much Yami, it will help me go to sleep, I just know it/ Yugi said, Yami could feel Yugi's weak attempt to hug him.  
  
"Okay, here we go," Yami said right before he started to sing ever so softly. Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest and eventually his breathing slowed and it was clear to Yami that he was asleep.  
  
"Sleep well my aibou," Yami said and he kissed Yugi's forehead and laid Yugi under the covers. He then lay next to Yugi and fell asleep.  
  
The nurse came in later and frowned, now how was she suppose to check her patient, there was a boy with his body in her way!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope u like...not review...please!!!! 


	17. new revolutionsand leaving?

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: not own  
  
Notes: I found out the 200th reviewer, it's.....Meroko!!!!!! *Hands big shinny award* congratulations...what is it, don't you have like six awards from me???? Love all of your reviews!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It only took Yugi three days before he was able to get out of bed and walk around a bit. This was both good and bad news, it was good because Yugi was feeling better and healing quickly, and on the other hand it was bad because now Yugi had a shorter amount of time to spend with Yami before he had to go to the orphanage.  
  
It was late and Yami was sitting on one side of Yugi's bed stroking his hair absentmindedly. "Yugi," Yami inquired.  
  
"Hmm," Yugi answered. He looked at Yami who had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yugi, I have been talking to Seto and it would seem that you have to stay at the orphanage for at least two weeks unless it proves to be bad for your health. And the worst part is that in two more days you have to go. They wanted to take you sooner but Seto and Joey argued with them so much that they agreed that you could stay longer. More or less I am trying to say that you will soon be going away, are you sure you don't want me with you?" Yami asked softly, watching Yugi's facial expressions very carefully.  
  
"At first I was regretting my decision to not have you come with me, but now, thinking about it, I really want you to stay with Seto. I would be constantly worried about you coming out of the puzzle, so I am most defiantly set on you staying with Seto and visiting me with him," Yugi said smiling, he had put a lot of thought into this.  
  
"If that is what you really want Yugi," Yami said, he had been thinking that he could just hide in the puzzle but Yugi would not trust him if he did, he might even get mad at him. Heck, if he got mad enough he could dissemble the puzzle and mail the pieces to ends of the earth!  
  
"Yea Yami, night," Yugi said, he snuggled into Yami's side and fell asleep with one worry. He had a strong doubt about this place, for some reason he had a bad feeling about it.  
  
In the morning Yugi woke to the smell of flowers. He opened his eyes and look around his room, there was so many flowers that Yugi was afraid he would start smelling like perfume when he got out of here.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said slightly shocked to not find Yami at his bedside like he had been every morning since the first time he woke up.  
  
As soon as the words left his lips Yami and Seto appeared in the doorframe. "Yugi, it seems that the hospital has been taking care of the flowers that have been coming in afraid that you would have allergies, but now they are letting them in. You know to some you are a hero, saving Tea and all," Seto said admiring all the different kinds that Yugi now had, sniffing one here and there.  
  
"Yami you look better, I guess Seto finally got you to eat and sleep, talking about sleep, what time is it, the nightstand is buried in bouquets," Yugi said smiling innocently.  
  
"You slept for a while as did Yami, it's," Seto paused to look at his watch, "Two in the afternoon."  
  
"Wow, no wonder I feel so much more relaxed and rested," Yugi said, "So Yami, what did you eat?" Yugi asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"What ever it was it tasted horrible, aibou, I suspect that they are trying to kill you off," Yami said, whispering the last part to Yugi seriously. Yugi tried to conceal his laughter; he looked at Seto as if for some help, Seto gave him a what-do-you-want-from-me look and just stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yami, all hospital food is like that, why don't you and Seto go out and get something at a fast food restaurant. It might help you to get out of this place," Yugi said trying to sound happy though he was worried about being alone, he didn't want to admit to Yami but he had an inner fear that his parents were going to come and get him.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Yugi Yami, you need to get out of here," Seto said, not noticing Yugi uncomfortable expression. Yami looked to Yugi, who once again had a mask on that showed no fear. Yugi nodded for him to go on and go and eventually Yami gave in and left with Seto.  
  
Yugi let out the breathe he was holding, he laid back in the bed hoping to get some sleep but unfortunately for him it didn't want to come that easily.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi heard a noise that came from the window and he jumped, falling out of bed, and landing rather ungracefully on the ground with a semi-loud thump. (No no-one was there, the window just made noise...he is just over-reacting!)  
  
Anther noise came and Yugi found himself shaking, he tried to calm himself down. 'Come on Yugi, it's nothing, no one is here, your parent's are in jail, they can't get you.' Yugi tried to convince himself.  
  
Yugi couldn't shake the feeling of someone being there, unable to get up and going back to bed he just sat there and rocked back and forth and kept telling himself over and over again that there was no one there and he was safe in the hospital.  
  
Yami returned around two and a half hours later, when he walked into Yugi room he was a bit alarmed to find Yugi on the floor and not on his bed. As soon as Yugi caught sight of Yami he ran and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Yami," Yugi screamed as he embraced Yami and held onto him like a lifeline. "I heard something and I thought they were coming back to get me, I was a bad boy, they are going to punish me, I shouldn't have told, I really shouldn't have, now they are mad" Yugi was on the verge of crying with tears in his eyes.  
  
Yami did not expect to come back to see Yugi in this state but then again nothing was predictable. "Yugi I am here and I am going to protect you, don't worry," Yami said as he placed Yugi back on his bed.  
  
"Yugi I can't let you go through this alone, I have to stay with you when you go to that place," Yami said, Yugi look at him, but was unable to form words.  
  
Seto strolled in leisurely since he decided to take his time returning to Yugi room unlike a certain ancient pharaoh who decided to get to Yugi quickly incase the 'scary food' attacked him. So instead of waiting for the elevator, Yami ran up three flights of stairs.  
  
Seto didn't expect to see Yugi and Yami on the bed, elder one rocking the smaller other. He had a feeling that he could tell his maids that the guest room would not need to be set up; Yami was going to stay with Yugi.  
  
"I am guessing something happened," Seto said looking at the two. Yami looked up and nodded, Yugi's behavior obviously scaring him.  
  
Seto nodded and decided to go and call Mokuba while Yami got Yugi under control.  
  
"Yugi, listen to me, I am going with you, you can't stop me, it's my job to protect you, what kind of other half am I if I don't live up to my job?" Yami asked. Yugi once again looked at him with hopeless eyes. "By Ra, Yugi it pains me to see you like this, please dry your tears and tell me what's wrong," Yami pleaded.  
  
Yugi wiped his tears with the back on his hand and took a deep breathe to calm down his breathing.  
  
"Yami, if y-you do stay w-with me, then p-please promise me that y-you will not come o-out of the puzzle, at all," Yugi said slowly returning his body racking sobs to nothing but small sniffles.  
  
//For you aibou, I will do anything, I will not leave the confines of the puzzle, I promise you// Yami told Yugi. Yugi didn't speak, his body emotionally worn, instead he just closed his eyes and buried his head into Yami chest for comfort as he fell asleep.  
  
Seto chose this time to walk back into the room, "Yami, I know that this emotional state that Yugi is in scares you, but you have to understand, this is all part of the healing process. Yugi has lived with years of child abuse, it won't just disappear," Seto informed the ancient spirit.  
  
"I realize this Seto, but you must understand, for my short period of life I never saw such behavior, and if I did then I can't remember it. It was against the law to do such a thing to your own flesh and blood unless they were a slave to you because of debt. It pains me more than you may think to see Yugi in this kind of state," Yami said, he was obviously angry at himself for not being able to ease Yugi's pain right away.  
  
"Just give it time, I take it you will be residing in the puzzle for the next two weeks, maybe when I come to visit you may come out, maybe, maybe not," Seto said trying to get a grip of the whole scheme of things.  
  
"He doesn't have much time here does he? He will have to leave soon won't he?" Yami asked, his face as sincere are ever.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow will be his last day in the care of the hospital, make sure you are in the puzzle when the social workers come to pick him up, and make sure that Yugi tells them that the puzzle is something that he must keep with him, they won't ask too many questions," Seto gave out directions.  
  
"You make it seem like you won't be there Seto, why is this?" Yami asked.  
  
"I won't be there, I have been called away on business, and as much as I hate to leave at this crucial time I must. I know this must look terrible for my chances to get Yugi in the court but there are certain things that I must do, this is one of them. I leave tomorrow morning at six, that's my flight time," Seto said. Yami could tell he didn't really want to leave to he decided to let the subject drop.  
  
They sat in silence for a long period of time, eventually Yami's exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep, Yugi in his arms. Seto left soon after that, which was of course, after leaving Yugi and hefty envelope of money to help him along.  
  
^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Basketball this weekend, already ain't looking good... one girl already out with a bad ankle!!!!!!!!! Leave a VERY nice review please! 


	18. See you soon, i hope

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own...looking for sale  
  
Notes: Well, this is going to be my last chapter till the 19th because I have finals and regents to take care of...if I don't do well then I won't be on for a few months...so take the separation adult like. Here comes the chappy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi woke in the morning he was slightly startled to not feel Yami's warm body next to his own.  
  
/Yami/ Yugi called out in alarm, worried on the whereabouts of his other half.  
  
//Calm down aibou, I am in the puzzle, I was afraid that you would have this kind of reaction, you must get use to me not being there when you wake up// Yami said, he sounded tired.  
  
/Sorry Yami, it's just that, well, I was worried that something had happened to you/ Yugi said letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
//Yugi, Seto had to unfortunately leave to go on a business trip so I will be in the puzzle when they come to pick you up. You need to be strong and brave as you tell them that the puzzle is something that you wish to keep with you, being the case that it is they most likely won't take it away so you should be okay there// Yami said, he was still giving Yugi instructions when the social workers came in the door. To them Yugi just looked totally spaced out.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Motou, is everything okay?" one of them said, they had come as soon as they had heard that Seto Kaiba had left the country, even though it wasn't part of their plan.  
  
"What, oh hello," Yugi said trying to keep the bad feeling he had in his chest away. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to figure out why they were here so early, they were suppose to give him another day in the hospital.  
  
"We have come to take you, do you have any personal belongings?" the female of the two asked.  
  
"Just my p-p-puzzle, please d-don't take it," Yugi said, he was scared of them, he didn't know why but he was. He could feel Yami giving him support within the link.  
  
"Anything else?" The man asked, a bit more harshly. Yugi nodded slightly, "Well what is it boy?" he demanded.  
  
"Just my d-deck, it's in m-my pocket, in t-the jacket over t-there," "Just my d-deck, it's in m-my pocket, in t-the jacket over t-there," Yugi said, the woman went and took the deck out and handed it to Yugi. She offered him a smile and he gave her a weak one back.  
  
A nurse came and helped Yugi into a wheelchair, and then they left the hospital. Yugi conversed with Yami slightly, keeping his eyes out for the place he was going to stay.  
  
When they pulled up it looked nice enough from the outside, Yugi was helped into the place by the lady and then to a room that had four beds, all but one messed up.  
  
The lady led Yugi to the made bed and let his lay down on it, then she told him about the other occupants of the room.  
  
"We have Keith, he had a bad temper, and a suggestion is to not bother him. There is also Yii, he is a nice boy, a bit withdrawn, has been said to be a lackie of Keith so not a good option for a friend. He use to live in Egypt but he was moved here and then his parents died, he joined Keith's group of orphans before they were all picked up. The last of the group is also part of Keith's group, one of the worst tempered, even worse then Keith. Seo is his name; he use to be such a nice boy, Keith sure has changed him," The lady informed Yugi and he hung on her every word. According to this lady it is dangerous to hang with any of these boys. She nodded for him to have a good day and then left.  
  
//What kind of place rooms innocent boys like yourself with these rebels?// Yami asked obviously appalled.  
  
/I will just avoid them Yami, I don't plan on getting any friends here any way/ Yugi told Yami.  
  
//Why not aibou?// Yami asked.  
  
/Because, I never had very many friends, and these people, they don't...well, I am sort of scared of them, because of their descriptions/ Yugi was going to go on but a sound of a door opening broke his concentration.  
  
"Look what we got here boy, a new boy, I thought they wouldn't allow anyone to bunk with us, especially after that other kid's hospital bill," the huge boy said.  
  
"H-h-hello, m-m-my name is Yu-Yugi," Yugi said timidly.  
  
"What do you want from us?" The boy to the huge boy's right said.  
  
"W-w-w-what's y-your n-name?" Yugi asked, they were most definitely intimidating.  
  
"Oh, is that what ya wanted shrimp, I'm Keith, this is Yii and the last one's Seo," The huge one said, Yugi, not being able to form words just nodded.  
  
"Not much of a talker is he Yii?" Seo asked. Yii nodded and smiled wickedly at Yugi.  
  
Their little party was broken up by a counselor who was telling them that it was lunch time. After the three boys ran out the counselor, who Yugi now knew as Ruka, helped him into the cafeteria and to a seat, he got Yugi some food and then left. Yii had just punched a kid in the face and they had to break up the fight.  
  
Yugi pushed his food around the plate and talked to Yami about how he was feeling at the moment.  
  
/I don't like it here at all, my room mates hate me/ Yugi said.  
  
//There, there aibou I'm sure it will get better// Yami said, but Yami was wrong, the whole day was a blur of insults and pushed here and there. At the end of the day Yugi collapsed into the bed exhausted. He was emotionally worn and just wanted to fall asleep. Unfortunately Seo didn't want to let that happen, he had plans for little Yugi...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like I said, this is the last chapter for a while....Sorry it's so short but I have to start studying. I have some extras for you though, review and I'll right latta  
  
Meaning of names  
  
Ryou: The name of Ryou gives you a very idealistic nature. Your desire for peace and harmony causes you to withdraw from situations where there is friction and acrimony. You are quite reserved and inclined to feel sensitive and self-conscious, even though you strive to appear poised and confident. Being rather secretive in many ways, and not liking people to pry into your affairs restrict opportunities for friendship; not until you feel you can trust others do you open up to them. The desire to help others and the generous side of your nature attract those who take advantage of you. You lack the necessary aggressiveness for business success. While you lack verbal expression and spontaneity under this name, you have a natural literary ability and writing comes easily to you. You also have a deep appreciation of nature and all the finer things in life. Weaknesses in the health arising from the use of this name affect the respiratory organs, and the nervous system.  
  
Seo: As Seo, you are spontaneous, happy-go-lucky, and you enjoy the company of others--the more the merrier. You make friends easily as people are attracted to your warm and generous nature. However, you have to watch that others do not take advantage of your generosity, for you are apt to be influenced by hard-luck stories and give when it might be more prudent not to. You are ever on the watch for ways and means of making some "easy money" because this name destroys initiative and ambition, producing an easy-going, come-what-may nature which attaches value to money only for the self-enjoyment it can offer. Misunderstandings could exist in your personal life because of this emotional power which you have difficulty controlling and also because of a difficulty in accepting a responsibility and seeing it through. You are apt to leave a project unfinished and go on to something else. Routine and system are foreign to your life, and, of course, these assets are an integral part of any successful undertaking. You are fond of sweets and rich foods and your tendency to eat heavily, causes overweight. You could be subject to skin disorders, swelling of the legs and ankles, fluid function disorders or weakness affecting the back.  
  
Yii: The name of Yii gives you a very idealistic nature. Your desire for peace and harmony causes you to withdraw from situations where there is friction and acrimony. You are quite reserved and inclined to feel sensitive and self-conscious, even though you strive to appear poised and confident. Being rather secretive in many ways, and not liking people to pry into your affairs restrict opportunities for friendship; not until you feel you can trust others do you open up to them. The desire to help others and the generous side of your nature attract those who take advantage of you. You lack the necessary aggressiveness for business success. While you lack verbal expression and spontaneity under this name, you have a natural literary ability and writing comes easily to you. You also have a deep appreciation of nature and all the finer things in life. Weaknesses in the health arising from the use of this name affect the respiratory organs, and the nervous system. (The same a Ryou, don't ask me I got it off a sight!) 


	19. Seto to the rescure and betrayal

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it  
  
Notes: Well, finals are over, and I think I did well. Hell yea, no more school time September! I am such a happy camper, you have no idea. Well, now that it's all over I can concentrate on this and a new show I have been downloading called Get Backers. (I don't own that either!) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, and by the way this is all I could think about during my exams, that can't be a good sign!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning Yugi woke up to the sound of others arguing. Yugi lifted his head slowly to see Seo getting pushed away by Yii.  
  
"If ya don't like the plan then get the hell away, go, join the shrimp over there," Yii said pointing to Yugi, who shivered at the looks he was getting.  
  
"F-fine, maybe I will," Seo said walking over and jumping on Yugi's bed, making Yugi bounce along with the bed's movements. Yii and Keith walked out of the room with smirks on their faces mumbling something about how right this was going to be.  
  
"So, Yugi, what ya want to do today?" Seo asked turning to Yugi and smiling.  
  
"Well, I was going to get some more sleep and then maybe eat lunch outside under a tree or something, if you don't mind me asking what were you talking about, or better yet, yelling about?" Yugi asked hoping not to anger Seo.  
  
"They wanted to do something really bad to you, and I just didn't agree," Seo said like it was nothing; he was slightly frightened when he felt Yugi's small arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea what I have been through," Yugi said, he had some tears in his eyes but he wiped them away, not wanting Seo to think he was a weak cry baby.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna get some breakfast, I'll come back later to catch lunch with you," Seo said leaving the room. Yugi lay back on his bed and smiled, maybe he would make a friend here after all.  
  
//Yugi, I don't trust that guy, watch your back// Yami warned, Yugi didn't think much of it, he just thought that Yami was being like an over protective mother.  
  
Eventually Yugi found sleep again, this time restful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Seo entered the kitchen to see Yii and Keith waiting for him.  
  
"So did it work, does he trust you?" Keith asked. Seo nodded, his mind flashed back to the time that Yugi gave him that hug; it made him feel almost bad about what they were going to do.  
  
"Yea and even better I don't have to find a way to lure him outside, he wasn't to eat lunch out there today," Seo said smirking.  
  
"Good, I got the drug from the last time my old street buddy came to visit," Keith said holding up a small dissolvable pill. "All you got to do it catch his attention and then I will slip it into his drink. Then when he is drugged we can do whatever we want with him," Keith said going over their plan that they had worked on the night before.  
  
"What are we going to so," Seo asked uncertainly. Keith and Yii gave him a weird look but shrugged off his weird behavior.  
  
"I duno, beat him up, leave him out there, tie him to a tree, what ever we can think of to cause the little shrimp pain," Yii said like he was going to take some sick sadistic pleasure in this.  
  
Inside Seo's head the hug kept playing over and over, he was suddenly feeling guilty by doing this, he convinced himself that he was getting sick and brushed it away.  
  
"Now go back to the kid, lunch is served soon," Keith said, and Seo made his leave.  
  
Yugi woke up and got changed; he was surprised how well he felt after his long nap.  
  
/I am going to go and have some lunch with Seo/ Yugi told Yami as he left the room in search of his new companion.  
  
Seo was walking down the hall when he saw Yugi turn the corner.  
  
"Her shr...Um, I mean Yugi, come on lets get to lunch before all the good food is gone!" Seo said jogging up to Yugi. Yugi turned around and gave him an innocent smile before nodding and following him into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi and Seo picked up their food and went to walk outside; Yugi looked up and noticed the change in weather.  
  
"Maybe we should eat inside, it looks like rain," Yugi said.  
  
Seo panicked for a moment but then said slyly," Nah, it looks like overcast, we can still enjoy our lunch out here, oh wait, we forgot straws, lets go get them," Seo said making sure the side of Yugi's lunch that had the drink on it was right next to Keith as they passed. Yugi didn't even notice it when Keith dropped the small colorless, odorless, tasteless pill into his drink.  
  
Yugi and Seo enjoyed lunch and talking about little things here and there, duel monsters, school, nothing really. All of a sudden Yugi felt his link with Yami weaken significantly. Yugi felt weak and like he loss all body control.  
  
"Seo, I f-feel w-weird," Yugi said, and then he noticed Yii and Keith coming over. Yugi tried to contact Yami but he was unable to get through to him.  
  
Inside the puzzle Yami was instantly worried when he lost his connection with Yugi. Looking out the small boy's innocent eyes he saw two bullies coming over. Yami tried to get out of the puzzle but with Yugi's loss of energy he was unable. He tried to channel some of Seo's energy to get out but he moves away from Yugi too quickly.  
  
"Hey brat, we have come to take my lackey back. Oh, and to beat you up," Keith said as Seo took his place next to Keith's right side.  
  
Yugi felt the fear build up in his chest, memories of his parent's flooded his senses and he curled up into a fetal position. This didn't bother Keith of Yii, they started to kick to try and make him open up so they could get a good shot at his face.  
  
Seo however felt like he just betrayed a good friend, 'what has he done to me, I hardly even know the little brat' Seo thought. The feeling of Yugi warm, yet short, embrace came back to his and he had to shake his head to try and clear his thoughts.  
  
All of a sudden it started to downpour, Keith and Yii started to walk in, Seo went to follow but a sound coming from Yugi stopped him momentarily.  
  
"W-w-w-why Seo," Yugi whimpered before he collapsed in the cold rain. Seo looked at him sympathetically before turning and running to catch up to Keith.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba had just gotten of his jet and was heading to the orphanage in his Limo. The flight had been horrible; he hadn't expected so much turbulence. Now he had a headache but was determine to see that Yugi was settled in the orphanage and that they were treating him well.  
  
Seto pulled up and got out of the car, he walked up to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, I am here to make sure Yugi Motou is all settled in," Seto said calmly as he watched the lady do her nails.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, do ya have an appointment?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"Does the Gad damn owner have to have a fucking appointment?" Seto said, the anger had gotten the best of him. The lady's head had shot up at this and she trembled slightly at his angered face.  
  
"No sir, I am so sorry, here let me show you to his room, all the kids are to be in bed right now," she said getting up and almost running to show Seto Yugi's room.  
  
Seto opened the door and look for Yugi, there was three boys in the room but not Yugi.  
  
"Where is he?" Seto asked, the lady was about to say in bed but when she looked in he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh boy, not again," she said as he walked past Seto and stood in front of the three boys' beds.  
  
"What do you mean not again?" Seto asked, she held up and hand and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled.  
  
"Okay, where's the new kid, what did you do to him, Seto Kaiba is here and he wants to see him," she said saying Seto's name louder then the rest of the sentence.  
  
Panic came over Seto as he realized what she was saying, Yugi was missing and these boys had done something to him.  
  
Seto ran out of the room and down the hallway looking for Yugi in all of the rooms, he notices that there were now a lot of people looking for Yugi as well. Eventually he ran out of ideas on where to look. Seto sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and looked around hopelessly. Finally Seto noticed the door that led out to the backyard, a thought popped into his mind and he ran out that door.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami had been trying to wake Yugi in his soul room. He could tell that Yugi's mortal life was in trouble.  
  
"Please aibou, wake up, open your eyes," Yami pleaded. Yugi's lifeless body had a pale face all except the pink rosy cheeks.  
  
Yugi's soul room was incredibly hot and it was making both Yugi and Yami sweat.  
  
"Hang on Yugi, I feel a life force coming I will use my own energy and theirs to get out of here and help you," Yami promised as he closed his eyes. The eye appeared on his head as he concentrated on borrowing energy for the life coming towards Yugi.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto dropped down to his knees when he saw Yugi's body in the mud. He stripped out of his trench coat and threw it over Yugi's shoulders in a weak attempt to warm his frozen body up.  
  
All of a sudden Seto felt a major tug on his energy. When he looked over Yami was there, panting slightly.  
  
"Sorry, had to borrow some, your energy," Yami said focusing his eyes on Yugi. Yami picked Yugi up and ran inside with his precious bundle, Seto close behind. Both boys were cold and shivering, it was very cold outside and now they were both very wet.  
  
They busted into Yugi's room and stripped his down to his boxers, and then they threw him under the covers on his bed. Seto grabbed a towel and tried to dry Yugi's now limp tri colored hair.  
  
Seo sat on his bed, under the warm covers feeling like shit, he felt like a total dirt bag. He looked to his two comrades and their expressions showed no regret. Seo started to revert back to the boy he had been before, he felt guilty and bad about what happened.  
  
Seo looked over and saw that the Yugi look-a-like looked totally devastated over Yugi's state, maybe his life was in danger.  
  
Knowing the ultimate consequences of his actions Seo stood up and walked over and threw his blanket over Yugi's shivering prone form. Yami turned his head to look at Seo, Seo could see tears in the elder boy's eyes.  
  
Seo fell to his knees and carried out, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Yami's head shot up, he had such inner hatred for his boy. Seto had to grab Yami because he was going to kill the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, please forgive me Yugi," Seo said throwing his body over Yugi's bed crying. Yami's eyes softened slightly, he blew out a breath.  
  
"He will, and so will I," Yami said. Seo looked up and smiled thankfully. Unfortunately Keith and Yii had been watching this little scene worrying that Seo was going to turn them in as well. Both boys had murderous looks on their faces. Seo tried to ignore them and sat in a chair and pulled a smaller blanket around himself, he was determined to apologize to Yugi when he woke up.  
  
Seto and tried to offer Yami a towel to try and dry himself off but Yami insisted that any help that Seto was trying to give to him should go to Yugi. Seto finally gave up that one sided battle and threw a towel over Yami shoulders and let the ancient pharaoh be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it, sorry for the wait, review please!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. throwing up all

Br Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Notes: Well I jammed my finger so I have a sort of handicap for this chapter so I apologize in advance for screw ups...I will do my best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami woke up in the middle of the night. He looked around and saw Seo, Keith, and Yii all asleep in their beds, he also noticed Seto asleep on the chair next to Yugi's bed. Speaking about Yugi's bed, where was Yugi?  
  
Feeling slightly alarmed Yami jumped out of bed and ran out in the hall. Eyeing only one other light on he ran that way hoping to find someone to help him locate Yugi. When he came to the room he saw that it was the bathroom and Yugi was there, throwing up.  
  
"By Ra Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked kneeling down next to Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked at him before turning his head to throw up again. Yami stood and got a cup out of the dispenser and filled it with cold water, then he offered it to Yugi when his throwing up had subsided.  
  
Yugi got a small amount down before he had to throw up again. Yami was feeling a bit useless so he just rubbed small circles on Yugi's back hoping it would help. Yugi appeared extremely worn and tired.  
  
"Let us go back to your room Yugi, you need some more rest, you fever is still high," Yami said placing a cool hand on his forehead. Yugi tried to stand up but ended collapsing over the toilet again and throwing up the water that Yami had just given.  
  
"Yugi, come here," Yami said opening his arms and allowing Yugi to climb into them. Yami picked Yugi up gently, Yugi weakly gripped Yami's shirt and Yami carried him back to the room.  
  
Yami laid Yugi on the bed and went to return to his seat but Yugi's held a weak grip to his hand.  
  
"No Yami, please stay with me," Yugi begged, Yami smiled and lay down next to Yugi. Yugi placed his head on Yami's chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.  
  
When Seo woke up in the morning he was in his own bed. Seo thought that it was maybe just a dream but when he saw Yugi's look-alike sleeping in Yugi's bed. Seo got out of bed and trudged over to Yami's empty seat.  
  
'I should have stopped myself, I should have stopped them, and how cold I let them use me like that, he is such and innocent little boy.' Seo thought thinking that he was a total jack ass.  
  
Seto was the next to wake up, he was surprised to see Yami in bed with Yugi and Seo sitting in Yami's chair waiting for Yugi to wake up.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Seto asked quietly as to not disturb the small boy and his other half. Seto's hand went to the pocket of his trench coat and a small click was heard by only him.  
  
"I wanted to tell Yugi how sorry I was for what happened," Seo said, not meeting Seto's ice blue eyes.  
  
"You weren't alone during this, why are you taking the blame all by yourself?" Seto asked, he wanted the boy to confess for his friends.  
  
"Because they will hurt me, and maybe they will go after Yugi again," Seo said, instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"So they did hurt him, I need you to tell me what happened, it may help us help Yugi," Seto said, telling a small white lie, Yugi was going to be okay as soon as the fever broke.  
  
"Okay, a few nights ago Keith made a plan to get Yugi out of our room. He was also jealous over Yugi because there had been talk that he was only here temporarily and that he was getting to a new home soon. Keith wants a home real bad so he wanted to get Yugi for just being himself I guess. I am the weakest of the group so they talked me into befriending Yugi with the soul purpose to hurt him. We went out to eat lunch and before we left the kitchen Keith slipped a drug into Yugi's drink that limited his movements," Seto decided to intervene at this point.  
  
"He gave Yugi a drug, do you know what kind, Yugi may be allergic," Seto asked.  
  
"No, Keith just said that he got it from the last time his gang friend came to visit. So anyway I went outside to eat and that's when they jumped him, they started kicking his and then it started to rain," Seo said, he had a bad feeling about this and he was starting to cry thinking about what eh had done.  
  
"Hey there its okay as slow and you need to, now about what time did it start to rain?" Seto asked.  
  
"About five thirty I guess, then we left him there, you didn't show up until at least four hours later," Seo said, Seto nodded and clicked the recorder off again. Seo slumped back in his chair, he had a feeling that telling Seto Kaiba all this stuff was going to come back a bit him in the ass.  
  
Yami was the next to wake up, he was surprised slightly to find Yugi curled up at his side but he remembered the night before and moved slowly and quietly as to not wake Yugi up.  
  
"Good to see you up Yami," Seto said startling Yami and making him fall on top of Yugi.  
  
Yugi woke up with a moan, his ribs sore from all the kicks he got. "Sorry Yugi," Yami said throwing a death glare to Seto. "How are you feeling?" Yami asked.  
  
"Better, I guess, thanks for last night Yami," Yugi said smiling, knowing that Yami would always take care of him.  
  
"Your welcome my little light," Yami said taking some stray hairs off of Yugi's rosy face.  
  
"Yugi," Came a weak small voice from behind Yami. Yami turned around, surprised to see Seo sitting there looking guilty again.  
  
"S-Seo," Yugi stuttered uncertainly.  
  
"I am so sorry that this happened to you Yugi," Seo said, he had a tear in his eyes but he held them in.  
  
"I f-f-for-forgive y-you," Yugi said, though it seemed he was scared, especially the way he was hiding behind Yami.  
  
Seo nodded and left the room to go and get some breakfast. Seto smiled at Yugi and Yami and said, "I got the whole story, don't worry Yugi it's not safe for you here, you will come home with me soon enough," Seto said patting Yugi on the head. Yugi nodded and fell asleep; hopefully this one would last without any throwing up fits in the middle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay...done for now...finger hurts....ttyl! oh and review would ya? 


	21. court

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Notes: Congratulations angel of anerKy, you are the 300th reviewer...and to think you had been stalking my story. Anyway...my finger is better and I am ready to type more...here comes the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi woke up again he heard Seto flip his cell phone off. "Who were you talking with Seto?" Yugi asked. Seto jumped slightly, he hadn't been aware that Yugi was awake.  
  
"Yugi, good to see you are awake, I was talking to your lawyer, and we got the court date moved up because of the recent occurrences. How are you feeling?" Seto asked.  
  
Yugi nodded, he was still tired but it wasn't as bad as before, "Not to bad Seto, where is Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I made him leave to take a walk, he kept mumbling something about mind crushing Keith and Yii, something to that effect" Seto said.  
  
Yugi nodded, it wasn't as if he didn't feel safe with Seto, it was just that he wanted Yami. Yugi was greatly relieved when he saw Yami walk threw the door with an awkward smiled on his face.  
  
"You were right Seto, that walk did help, instead of mind crushing them I want to simply kill them," Yami said with a sickening smile, it kind of made Yugi uneasy.  
  
"Y-Yami," Yugi squeaked. Yami's head shot to Yugi, his smile changed and he walk over to the bed.  
  
"Sorry about that Yugi, I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I am just mad at them for what they did and put you through," Yami said.  
  
"Yami, the date is set in two days," Seto said, Yugi looked confused but Yami seemed to know what he was talking about.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi and said, "Your court date, Seto wants to get you back in his house," Yami explained. Yugi smiled, he didn't feel safe here anymore, and he didn't want to bother the others though so he kept it in. He had a real tough time sleeping at night, he kept thinking that they were going to come and get him.  
  
"Rest up Yugi, I am not letting you go if your fever is higher then one point over 98.6," Seto said sternly. Yugi nodded he still didn't feel good so he went back to sleep.  
  
On the day of the trail Seto came in to take Yugi's temperature, he placed the small stick under Yugi's tongue.  
  
"Seto," Yami called from out in the hall, Seto left the room to see what he wanted leaving Yugi alone with the thermometer. Yugi took it out of his mouth and shook it down slightly, then he placed it back in. Seto re- entered the room and looked at the temperature the thermometer said.  
  
"99.1, you are not fully well but I guess you can go, if it had been only .5 higher I would have made you stay here but I said you could come so get ready" Seto said, and then he called Yami back in to help Yugi get dressed and out to the car. Yugi nodded, he knew he wasn't better yet but he had to go, he just knew that they would need him.  
  
When Yugi got to the court room all his fears rose into his chest, he didn't know that there would be so many cameras and news reporters.  
  
They had five minutes before the thing was going to start and Yami was trying to calm down Yugi's nerves. On the other side of the courtroom the two managers of the Vine Street Orphanage were talked to the three boys that they had brought to court with them.  
  
"Now, Keith, Yii, and Seo, if they ask you any questions about us what do you say." The manager asked.  
  
"We say that you take very good care of us and you never take a left eye off of us," Keith said, he was tired of repeating this.  
  
"Good. Now don't screw this up, if the boy comes back to us then we are going to be highly publicized, then even you might get a home, screw this up and I will make sure that you are never adopted," she said with an evil look. Keith and the others just nodded.  
  
The court settled down and the bailiff came to the front of the room. "Here he, here he, all rise for the honorable Judge Katsuyuki," he called out. Everyone stood as the judge entered the room, and then they all sat back down.  
  
"Now starts the case of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou vs. the Vine Street Orphanage," the judge stated, "Would the Motou Kaiba side like to make there opening speech?"  
  
Seto's lawyer nodded and stood, he straightened up his papers and cleared his throat. "Yes your honor, Yugi Motou is a 13 year old boy who has been abused by his mother, Shiko, and his father, Takahiro. Mr. Seto Kaiba rescued him from his home and got him the necessary medical attention before they were forced to return to the household to collect evidence. It was here that Yugi Motou showed incredible courage jumping in front of a bullet for his friend. Yugi Motou has been scared emotionally and physically and it would be better for him to grow up in a stable environment with people he knows and trusts. Furthermore it can be proved with evidence that it is not safe for Mr. Motou at the residence that he is currently residing in." the man finished, the judge nodded and Yugi's lawyer took his seat, he felt good about his opening.  
  
The Orphanage went threw there own opening, adding many lies and other sorts that the judge noticed. He didn't say anything but his facial expression changed.  
  
Then the trial was on, Seto's lawyer was doing a very good job at keeping the other's lawyer guessing who he was going to call next and how he was going to question them. He also did a very good job at questioning their surprise witness. Then the orphanage called up Seo to the stand, Seto smiled, they had this in the bag now.  
  
"Seo, please place your right hand on the bible and repeat after me, I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God," The bailiff said, in a clear strong voice.  
  
"I swear t-to tell the t-truth, the w-whole truth and n-nothing but the t- truth so help me God," Seo said stuttering every so often.  
  
Just as they were about to start their questioning a guy in a suit burst into the court room. Seto noticed him right away; he was the advisor of Kaiba corp.  
  
"I am sorry for the intrusion but I need to speak with Mr. Kaiba if you don't mind," the man said. The judge was already thinking about taking a break to try and calm the witness down so he nodded his head.  
  
"One minutes recess," he said and slammed his mallet down. Seto got up and rushed out of the room with his advisor in hand.  
  
As soon as the door shut you could hear yelling, the judge signaled for the officer at the door to open it slightly so he could hear what they were fighting about.  
  
"Screw the God damn corporation, what matters to me the most happens to be the little boy's happiness. Even if it means that I loose the company, Yugi deserves the chance to have a normal life with people he loves in it, and without getting hit for just being alive," Seto said, correction, screamed.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, could you please turn it down, by the way your time is up," Judge Katsuyuki said with a crooked smile on his face, seeing that made his heart warm slightly. He was also happy to see Seo had calmed down considerably.  
  
Seto looked slightly embarrassed as he took his seat in the courtroom, as soon as he did so the orphanage lawyer started on Seo's case.  
  
"How long have you been in the orphanage Seo?" Santiago asked his voice harsh and stern.  
  
"A-a-about t-three years," Seo stuttered.  
  
"And would you say that they take good care of you?" Santiago asked.  
  
"They take good care of us and they always keep a left eye on us," Seo said like a puppet. Yugi's lawyer rose.  
  
"I object you honor, he was obviously told to say that," Yugi's lawyer, Tenchi, said.  
  
"I agree, unfortunately, can your prove that?" the judge asked, Tenchi shook his head.  
  
"No further question your honor," Santiago said. he sat back down looking rather triumphant.  
  
Tenchi got up and went to questions Seo; they had their trump card ready if he slipped up.  
  
"No Seo, would you say that they keep tabs on all, what seven children they have?" Tenchi asked, looking at Seo intensely. Seo started to shake he was scared, if he slipped up then he would never get adopted but if he lied...then what might happen to him is worse. Seo had tear gather in the corners of his eyes but then a scream saved them from falling.  
  
"Stop, stop this please," it was Yugi and he too looked rather upset, the judge noticed this and decided to let the little boy speak.  
  
"If you wish to say something please stand up in front of the jury," Judge Katsuyuki said, as Yugi slowly made his way up the judge noticed the rosy part of Yugi's cheek, his labored breathing, and the sweat he was perspiring. 'Hmm, so the small boys sick, very brave boy indeed.'  
  
"Seo, I can tell you are scared, what are you scared of?" Yugi asked, Seo looked at him with a look that said, 'please don't make me say it, they will be mad.'  
  
"Okay if you are to afraid to say it then just tell me when I am right," Yugi paused and thought for a second, the judge and all the occupants of the courtroom watched in silence. "Did they tell you to say good thing about them because if you didn't, um, they would, I got it, they wouldn't let you get adopted," Yugi said and smiled comfortingly at Seo. Seo smiled back and nodded, knowing that he might get into less trouble if the judge knew.  
  
"Now Mr. Seo Tambo, you are aware that you are under oath," the judge said, amazed that Yugi had guessed it and that eh had done it without scaring the boy.  
  
"He is lying, there is no way, we would never," Kumano, the manager of the orphanage, screamed out.  
  
Seo looked frightened as she screamed and turned to the judge and said, "I am telling the truth, please don't yell at me."  
  
"He is telling the truth sir," both Keith and Yii called out wanted them to know what really goes on behind the closed doors.  
  
The court room broke out in whispers and the judge worked to get them all to calm down. "Before I leave this in the hands of the jury is there anything that either sides that is left to show?" Katsuyuki asked.  
  
"Yes your honor, I have a tape explaining why Yugi really needs to leave and be with the people he knows and trusts, and that the orphanage is unfit to hold any children.  
  
"Please bring it up, and also get Yoko here to make sure that this is genuine," the judge stated, obviously wanting to get this over with.  
  
They put the tape in and the lady, Yoko, listened to see if it was real with no tampering.  
  
The tape started: "I wanted to tell Yugi how sorry I was for what happened," Seo said.  
  
"You weren't alone during this, why are you taking the blame all by yourself?" Seto asked.  
  
"Because they will hurt me, and maybe they will go after Yugi again," Seo said.  
  
"So they did hurt him, I need you to tell me what happened, it may help us help Yugi," Seto said.  
  
"Okay, a few nights ago Keith made a plan to get Yugi out of our room. He was also jealous over Yugi because there had been talk that he was only here temporarily and that he was getting to a new home soon. Keith wants a home real bad so he wanted to get Yugi for just being himself I guess. I am the weakest of the group so they talked me into befriending Yugi with the soul purpose to hurt him. We went out to eat lunch and before we left the kitchen Keith slipped a drug into Yugi's drink that limited his movements," said Seo.  
  
"He gave Yugi a drug, do you know what kind, Yugi may be allergic," Seto asked.  
  
"No, Keith just said that he got it from the last time his gang friend came to visit. So anyway I went outside to eat and that's when they jumped him, they started kicking his and then it started to rain," Seo said.  
  
"Hey there its okay as slow and you need to, now about what time did it start to rain?" Seto asked.  
  
"About five thirty I guess, then we left him there, you didn't show up until at least four hours later," Seo said.  
  
"CLICK" the tape ended, Seo's mouth was open he had no idea that Seto had taped that conversation. The judge looked to Yoko who smiled.  
  
"Totally real, no tampering at all," she said before leaving the room.  
  
"Okay then Jury you may go and speak among yourselves and return with the verdict.  
  
It took the just a whole hour to finally decided what they wanted. They returned out and the women stood up, "After looking at the evidence over and over again we have decided that Yugi Motou rightfully belongs with...  
  
^  
  
^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^  
  
^ ...Seto Kaiba, now and forever!" she said laughing, the whole court room burst into applause and Yugi ran to Seto and gave him a hug, then turning to give his dark a hug, he had a family now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is most likely one more chapter after this one...I hope you all liked my court room, I was guessing because I have seen very little on this topic. Please Review...also thank you K. C. Whitestar...your reviews have kept me very entertained. 


	22. Home sweet Home

Be Strong  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: I would have updated sooner but my computer crashed and I have just been getting everything back in order at this time. So anyway I am finally able to get this story going again.plus I have another story already in the works.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi pulled away from Yami's hug Yami was quick to notice his elevated temperature.  
  
"How do you feel Yugi?" Yami asked expecting him to lie and say he was fine.  
  
"Not to good Yami, can we go home now," Yugi said leaning his forehead on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and nodded, he picked Yugi up and went off to go and find Seto. He was lucky to find him; he was surrounded by camera's and news reporters.  
  
"Seto, we need to get Yugi home, he is not feeling well," Yami said. Seto acknowledges what Yami said and tried to fight against the people.  
  
Judge Katsuyuki noticed the distress the little boy was in and just waved to Yami to tell him that they could leave anytime.  
  
As soon as Seto and Yami, with Yugi in tow, stepped out of the courtroom they were bombarded with flashing lights and microphones. Seto used his body as a shield to help Yami push threw the crowd to get Yugi to his awaiting limo.  
  
As soon as they were inside the car Seto pushed a button and a small device popped out of a draw. He handed it to Yami and instructed him to place it under Yugi's tongue and push the button.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked as he did what Seto told him to do. The thing beeped and Yami handed it over to Seto to see what was wrong.  
  
"It takes the human body temperature, normal is 98.6 but Yugi's is up and around 103.5, not good if you don't understand," Seto said putting the small device away.  
  
"I think I understand, is he going to be permanently damaged?" Yami asked Seto hand to hold back a laugh at Yami's sincere expression on his face when he said that.  
  
"Yugi won't be damaged, he is just sick, some Motrin and rest well insure his recovery. Though he hasn't eaten in a while, for this reason only I think I am going to ask my doctor to set up and IV to get some nourishment into him," Seto said, Yami just nodded pretending to understand.  
  
They soon stopped inform of Seto's mansion, Yugi's new home. They got Yugi into bed and the needle for the IV into his arm. Seto had to admit that Yami's face when eh saw the needle was pretty funny, especially when Yami threatened to send the doctor into the Shadow Realm because he was going to impale Yugi with the needle.  
  
When Yugi woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in a nice worm bed. He opened his eyes and saw Yami sitting in the corner of the room sulking about something.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, it wasn't until after he said it he realized how weak he was and sounded.  
  
"Aibou you are okay!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, tired and weak, but okay," Yugi assured as he yawned. Yami nodded and allowed Yugi to get back to sleep.  
  
When Yugi recovered he, Seto, and Yami all went to arranging a new room for Yugi. It took a month with new carpeting and painting and buying things to fill their room. Yami decided it would be best for him and Yugi to share a room so Yami would be able to retreat to his soul room if needed.  
  
Then after they had decided that they would share rooms the colors were right and the carpet was wrong, they both wanted different colors.  
  
About a week before the room was finished Seto would not allow the two boys in their soon to be room, he wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
When the day came around Yami and Yugi were both acting like it was Christmas morning. They were jumping around the house asking Seto about the room. Seto would either ignore them or tell them that would know that after noon.  
  
Seto had Yami and Yugi blindfolded as he guided them to their new room.  
  
"Okay you two, ready," Seto said, they both nodded, Seto pulled the knot and their blindfolds dropped. Yugi didn't know what to saw as his small eyes wondered around the room.  
  
"Wow," Yami said looking at the room as well. Yugi didn't say anything so Seto decided to make sure Yugi was okay so eh looked down at the small boy; he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is everything okay Yugi, is there something wrong with the room?" Seto asked, he was worried that Yugi was upset by the room.  
  
"No Seto, I'm just really happy, you have given me more then I could have ever asked for, a home, a family, and now this room." Yugi was at a loss for words.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, you deserve it," Seto said, he hugged the little one gently and allowed him to wonder around the room.  
  
The room was painted in two different colors. One side of the room was baby blue and the other side was black. The carpet was white and there was a bed on each side.  
  
The first bed was stained darkly with the Sennen eye carved in the headboard; the other bed was lightly stained with an angel carved in the headboard. The darkly stained bed had black silk sheets and the lightly stained one had white silk.  
  
Each boy had a desk with a high tech computer and a dresser, there was also a big screen TV in the center with a few different game councils.  
  
Yami and Yugi both jumped onto their beds laughing, they had a family and a home, and Yugi was safe here.  
  
Weeks went by and Yugi seemed withdrawn from the rest, whenever people came over he would retreat to their room. It was worrying both Seto and Yami, when either of them asked if everything was okay he would put on an act, smile, and tell them he was fine.  
  
"Yami, something is wrong, no matter how much Yugi doesn't want help he needs it," Seto said. Yami shook his head sorrowfully; he knew Seto was right about this. It hurt him that his sweet little Aibou was in a pain he couldn't heal.  
  
"I've been thinking, Mokuba has wanted one for a long time and I haven't had a reason but it may do Yugi good, but still, it's so much work to take care if it, but then again it may give him something to do," Seto was trailing off looking at the ceiling. Finally Yami had enough of wondering what the hell Seto was talking about.  
  
"WHAT IN RA'S CREATION ARE YOU SPEEKING OF?" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs, catching Seto off guard and making his fall on his ass.  
  
"Calm it Yami, I meant a dog, a god damned dog, no need to yell," Seto said just as Mokuba was coming in the room.  
  
"A dog, for me?" he asked innocently, he knew that they meant Yugi but it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
"No for Yugi, you have noticed his odd behavior right?" Yami asked, Mokuba nodded, the boy spent the whole day in his room  
  
"Yea, can I pick what kind thought, please Seto!" Mokuba begged.  
  
"As long and it's not like a Great Dane!" Seto said laughing.  
  
Within the next week Seto, Yami, and Mokuba had seen almost every single dog shelter in Japan, but eventually they found one.  
  
Yami walked into the room he and Yugi shared to find Yugi sitting by the window staring out into nothing.  
  
"Yugi, mind if I come in?" Yami asked. Yugi turned around suddenly but calmed down and nodded.  
  
"Yugi, me and Seto, and even Mokuba have seen that you haven't been very happy here," Yami started.  
  
"No, I love it here, don't make me go away please," Yugi pleaded. Yami could see the fear in his eyes and instantly knew what had been scaring Yugi.  
  
"By Ra Yugi you are not going to have to leave us, never," Yami said, Yugi had tears in his eyes as he ran to Yami and engulfed him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, by the way Yugi, I got you something, it's been three months since you freed me," Yami said pulling out a mess present.  
  
Yugi opened it up and threw a confused glance at Yami, it was a dog bed filled with a dog bowl, and tons of dog food. It had a leash and a collar yet to be engraved.  
  
"But Yami, you do know that this is dog food, and I'm not a dog," Yugi said, grateful for the gift but was not about to eat it to make his darker half happy.  
  
"We know that Yugi, that's why we got ya this," Mokuba said coming in with a Golden Retriever puppy in his hands. Yugi's eyes lit up and he smiled a true genuine smile.  
  
From that day on Yugi and the bunch co-existed peacefully. They lived long and they enjoyed each others company, and the best part.Yugi's parents were giving the lethal injections after trying to escape and ending up killing and officer.  
  
END  
  
Joey and Tea: You didn't out us back in the story!!!!!  
  
Lauren: Oh yea.and Joey and Tea moved to America for a reason that the author can't remember at the time.  
  
Joey: And they say that I am a bad liar.  
  
THE REAL END 


End file.
